What Do We Do Now?
by Race the Derp
Summary: Lightning McQueen is getting old. And getting old means you're old news. He thought he had everything, friends, family, racing. But what happens when that gets taken away during one race at the end of the 2016 season? With his career on the line, how can this legend, restore his passion and career with new friends in old places.
1. Prologue: Dwelling in the Past

**In case you're new, this is a re-do of the prologue because the previous one SUCKED. Seriously, I couldn't read the first chapters with out wanting to die and cringe they were so bad.**

 **Also my bad for not getting this out sooner, I have one word for the reasoning. SCHOOL! Man it's been busy and I'm like ahhhhhhh! But who am I to say anything about school, I'm barely a freshman in highschool so I don't know the tip of the iceberg.**

 **This is for entertainment purposes and I am not associated or have any rights to Cars, Cars 2, or Cars 3 which are all owned by Pixar. And this is my very first fanfiction so it's not the best.**

Four years..it had already been four years. It only felt like mere months ago that Lightning McQueen had just gotten back from the scandal of the World Grand Prix. It was one of those occasions where he would do something as simple as blink and time would pass. Hell, he felt like he had just returned from his honeymoon in Hawaii but that was a year ago. So many years, so many memories even at the Piston Cup. Lightning couldn't believe he had won seven of them, which of course he couldn't do without loads of help but still. It was that sense of nostolgia that left Lightning dwelling in the past from when he was younger. It had been eleven years since he started his racing career and nine years since the Piston Cup, nine years since he ran into the rinky dinky town of Radiator Springs. Lightning wasn't old though, he wasn't even middle aged, but he felt a lot older than he was. He was only twenty-nine and he was already feeling like he had seen so much, which wasn't a lie but this felt different. He guessed it was from hanging around cars much older than him which would be the townies. For Pete's sake, he was the youngest resident in town! No babies, no kids, no teens, and soon no young adults. Everyone in town was over fifty years old with the exception of Sally who was thirty-three.

Lightning sat under the waterfall by Wheel Well, secluded and away from any other cars. He enjoyed moments like this, no one to bother him and no sound with the exception of the roaring waterfall right next to him. He had found this 'secret spot' a couple months after officially moving to Radiator Springs when he was trying to escape the press that came with him. Right after you crossed the bridge to get to Wheel Well, there would be a small pathway behind some dead bushes that led down to the circular area that was partially walled off by the canyon. The area was seren and whenever Lightning felt stressed, this was his go to area and apparently it was Sally's too. Neither one of them knew that the other partner came to that place to have their alone time until one day they both quite litterally bumped into each other. Lightning hadn't the slightlest clue at the time but Sally had been going to that spot for years to relax from all the hustle of California when she had just moved to Radiator Springs. In fact, it quickly became their little secret 'hideout'. Well that's at least what Lightning called it from the very beginning.

Lightning moved closer to the waterfall and put one of his front tires in the small lake that was just beneath the waterfall. He sighed heavily as he let the cool water seep into his treads. The cool water was a relief and a sanctuary from the horrid heat of the desert Arizona sun. It felt like for a split seconed that all could be washed away and could be replaced with something new. The rushing feeling that something rather big was going to happen. Lightning felt stuck in a state where he was half asleep but also wide awake. He found himself often dwelling in the past, it was to the point where he couldn't even conentrate on what the future held for him. Lightning knew that it wasn't the best thing to do but he couldn't help himself. It was barely even 2015 and Lightning just knew that these nine years passed by too quickly for him. He put the other tire in the lake and felt another sensation spread throughout his entire body. All the riches in the world couldn't buy this paradise that Lightning was in. It was like a dream to him, his entire life was like a dream. It was a nightmare at first but as soon as he crashed into Radiator Springs, it turned into the most unbelievable dream he could ever imagine. Mater was a huge part of that unbelievable part of his 'dream'.

Oh how he would never get tired of Mater. There was always some big adventure waiting to happen when you hung around him. Constantly getting into trouble, running for your life, or just having innocent fun. Mater helped him get through thick and thin even if Lightning didn't believe everything he said. And let's say Mater got Lightning out of trouble...more than once. Whether it was in trouble with the lemons, Sally, Doc, or his races, Mater was there to help. Mater's additude was so...so contagious. The happy bucked-tooth tow truck that had the mentality of a toddler, the kindess of an elder, and the goofiness of a teenager. Lightning smiled as he sat in the small lake thinking about all of the wonderful things him and Mater had done. His favorite was probably going to Kersploosh Mountain, the giant waterslides and in the winter the water would turn to ice. No matter what, Mater always had his back.

Sally was a big part in his dream too. She was always the one to support him and somehow, really did know what was best for him. She had been his second piece for almost ten years now and Lightning had no clue how he lived his first twenty years of his life without her. He figured he would have accidently killed himself from stupidity hanging with Mater or racing if it weren't for Sally. Lightning sometimes wondered why he didn't marry her sooner, until the thought of how it took over a year and a half just preparing to get the strenght to propose to her. At that, Lightning would laugh about his insecureness. He would never in his life let the world know how shy he really was. Only his Radiator Springs family ever saw that side of him. Sally would laugh at him as well when he was shy. she found it adorable or as she said to him 'adorkable'. Sally was most definiteley the backbone of the relationship and always supported Lightning on everything he did.

Then there was Doc. Man Lightning missed Doc, he was everything to Lightning. Doc passed away early in 2009 and on that day, a little piece of Lightning died. It was the first time since Lightning was a kid that he shed tears. Doc was the father that Lightning never had growing up. His own dad was there for him, but he lacked the loving part and would push him to the side. Doc on the other tire, sure he was a big grump most of the time, but Lightning truely felt a bond between him. About a year after Lightning moved to Radiator Springs, they were practically inseparable much to the Hudson Hornet's annoyance. Twenty one year old Lightning would constantly follow him around like a puppy. Lightning missed it when Doc would grumpily yell at him and spew his sarcastic remarks when Lightning wouldn't listen. But the thing he missed the most about Doc was that rare occasion when he would smile and laugh. It filled Lightning with joy and satisfaction knowing that Doc was happy with him. Now those memories were bittersweet. As much as Lightning loved to dwell in the past thinking about Doc, it also hurt him just as much. Dry tears would sometimes fall, but over the years, those tears turned into tears of pride. Knowing that Doc caused what Lightning is now today. And for that Lightning was thankful to have Doc as his father figure.

Lightning sat in the lake for a little while longer before leaving due to the water getting rather chilly for him. He drove back up to the main road and started heading back towards town. The new Piston Cup season would be starting in a couple of weeks and Lightning had a good feeling about these next years to come. He was a seven time Piston Cup champion, he felt like nothing could stop him. But as he drove, he forgot one tiny important detail in life. Nothing good lasts forever, and the higher you are, the harder you fall.

 **I feel like that was MUCH better than the original prologue. Anyway, thanks for reading my first fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Winner Is

**I'm back! Sorry, school kinda got the best of me. Anyway thank you for all the support and criticism on my previous chapters. Now to clear up some confusion that is 100% my fault. I'm making the new rookie Cal (Hank) Weathers as shown in this chapter. For me, Jackson doesn't come until 2017.**

 **Pixar lover 1: Thank you so much, never done it before but I appreciate the support**

 **Sam Fraser: Yes, I have seen the Detroit Auto Show clip and I assure you I am making Jackson Storm nothing like Chick Hicks. I am comparing how Chick possibly felt when all the stock cars came in.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 _September 13, 2015_

It was officially the last race of the season and currently Lightning McQueen was tied for first place in points. The new rookie, Cal Weathers seemed to be on cloud 9 which normally if McQueen was is old arrogant self, would have been furious. Now, McQueen was actually kinda happy he was so close to winning and loosing the Piston Cup. It put a smile on his face to see Cal squeal like a little girl whenever he won a race, but what surprised him the most was his crew chief. Cal said he had gotten his uncle to coach him, at the time McQueen thought nothing of it, but after his first race, McQueen saw that it was none other than Strip (The King) Weathers. When McQueen found out he had one of the biggest nostalgia occurrences he had ever experienced, he couldn't believe that it was so long ago that he raced The King. Time really does fly by, even when though it was the King's last season when McQueen joined the Piston Cup

"Racers, to the starting line. I repeat, racers, to the starting line." A loudspeaker boomed through the stadium. McQueen shook his head awakening from his little speech to sike himself up. He went onto pit row, got the usual good lucks from his friends and a usual good luck kiss.

"How am I looking Sarge?" McQueen asked as he drove to the starting line.

"Stats are positive, your tank is full, and no faulty tires." Sarge replied in a gruff tone.

"Good luck buddy!" Mater cheered. Everything felt like a haze to McQueen, the start, the pace car, crossing the finish line to begin the race, Darrel's famous quote as the racers crossed the finish line as the race started. Next thing he knew, he was on lap 50 with 150 more to go. Currently in 3rd place, McQueen was stuck behind Cal who was currently in 2nd and Bobby Swift in first.

"Looks like we have a nice easy start to the race. Cal Weathers, nephew of Strip Weathers, is right now the latest rookie sensation and is currently tied to win the Piston Cup with world famous, 7 time Piston Cup champion and World Grand Prix racer, Lightning McQueen." Commentated Jeff Gorvette.

"And woo-wee do we have an exciting race today. Now fans everywhere are asking will Lightning McQueen be able to pull off another Piston Cup?" Darrel replied.

"There's only one way to find out, he has been racing in the Piston Cup for nine years now. Even nine years older he shows no signs of slowing down his career."

The racers were now only on lap 75 and Weathers along with McQueen were both in 1st and 2nd place.

"Lightning, you need to-a come in for a pit stop in the next a couple of laps." Luigi informed in his heavy Italian accent.

"Got it, I'll come to pit row in 5 laps." The next 5 laps were rather boring for the most part, with the exception of one car's tire bursting. Thankfully he didn't flip over and injure himself and possibly others. McQueen cringed when he saw that the car's entire rear bumper was burned and some parts even slightly torn off. _Must have hurt like a bitch. Glad it wasn't me though._ McQueen thought to himself as he was getting his tires changed.

The next 50 laps were very uneventful to McQueen. He managed to get back into 2nd but was 1 whole second behind Weathers.

"Fifteen laps to go and it's going to be a close one!" Darrel boomed into his microphone. _Ok, fifteen laps left, go in and drive deep…...NOW!_ Doc's voice echoed through McQueen's mind. Turn 4 came up rather quickly and McQueen decided to make his move now. He leaned far left and used gravity to drive him down the turn into his slingshot move. McQueen managed to pass Weathers, much to Weathers' surprise. It only seemed like a matter of seconds before McQueen felt his side ram into the wall. McQueen yelped in pain only to see Weathers right next to him.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. McQueen! I'm so sorry….I-I lost traction. Are you alright? Did I hurt y-you?" Cal raced through his words, "I-I didn't mean to, a-are you injured?"

"Cal, calm down. It's ok, these things happen. It was mostly just a little shock. No worries." McQueen calmed down Cal before shaking off the rest of the pain. Cal nodded and then continued with McQueen right on his tail. They sped next to each other, side by side for what seemed like hours. _Ok, last lap, give it all you got, you can do this. You're the world's fastest race car, you're Lightning McQueen!_ With each word McQueen thought, he pushed harder but to his disadvantage, Weathers sped up as well. McQueen got the lead on the last two laps. He could feel his heart beat thumping in his ears. His engine whined and he started shaking. The strain on his axles thumped with his heart beat. 100 feet left, 50 feet, 25 feet. McQueen narrowed his eyes for the last stretch, he neared the checkered finish line only to have a surprise next to him. Cal Weathers came up by his side and won by a bumper.

"The first ever rookie racer has just won the Piston Cup! Cal Weathers has won the Piston Cup. I can't believe it, it was such a close race! Cal Weathers in first place with Lightning McQueen close behind followed by Bobby Swift!" Darrel practically screamed into his microphone. McQueen's face widened in shock, _What the hell just happened?_ Were the only words that flew through his mind.

"Lightnin' you's ok buddy?" Mater questioned seeing th shock on McQueen's face.

"Yea, I just… am a little surprised, ya know?" McQueen said returning to the pits. "I can't believe I just lost like that, I've never thrown a race that badly." McQueen looked over at Cal Weathers and saw his face light up with pride. Getting pat on the cab by his uncle after finishing his victory lap. Cal was nearly bouncing off the road with a grin from fender to fender. "But I guess it wasn't that bad that I lost the Piston Cup. Besides, there's always next year I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Mater cheerfully exclaimed also bouncing like a toddler driving around for the first time.

"I'm gonna go over to congratulate Cal on his win. Be back in a second." McQueen drove off the the Dinoco tent where he saw Cal, Tex, and Strip laughing together.

"Hey Lightnin', how are you doing? Come on over here." Strip Weathers motioned his tire over to their little group.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Congratulations Cal, nice job on winning that Piston Cup _and_ being the first rookie to ever win the Piston Cup!" Lightning smiled at Cal although in his mind, he was somewhat disappointed. But he had won 7 Piston Cups already it was about time someone else won a Piston Cup too.

"You did amazing yourself as well. I didn't think I would be able to win! And thank you for the compliment. Hey, do you want a drink?" Offered Cal, still with a cheesy grin on his face.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer. I better be heading back to my crew, but I'll be there when you accept your Piston Cup." Lightning smiled at Cal and then drove off back to his own tent. As he drove up to his tent he heard someone call his name. Lightning turned just in time to see Sally speeding up to him giving him a full on surprise kiss. Her warm lips caressed his before pulling away. Sally laughed at the dazed look on her husband's face.

"You did amazing Stickers! Sure you didn't win, but that doesn't matter. Come on, let's go to the ceremony for Cal." Sally, still laughing gestured to the stage being set up with more cameras. Thirty minutes later, Lightning and his team were all situated in their reserved places which had been missing a certain red racecar for the past 7 years.

"Ladies and gentlecars, boys and girls of all ages. Announcing the first time, rookie sensation, Piston Cup winner, Cal Weathers!" A male voice boomed causing the surroundings to echo. Cal drove up on stage and started smiling like a lunatic accepting his Piston Cup.

"I want to thank each and every one of you. I want to thank my crew chief and uncle for helping maneuver through the crowds and supporting me each and every step of the way." The King stood slightly taller on his wheels letting himself be known. "I've had so much support this year, even from other teams! Mostly from the Rust-Eze racing center and with that I want to also thank Lightning McQueen for also being right beside me and giving me let's just say a whole lot of competition." Everyone in the audience gave a slight chuckle at this remark including Cal himself. "I also want to mostly thank Dinoco for making my dream possible. I can't wait until next year to see all of my fellow racers and the different tracks again. So once again I thank each and every one of you, fans and competition alike, crew chiefs and sponsors. I will always treasure this moment and never forget it." Just as Cal finished his speech, the crows cheered and the press came racing up to him.

"Good luck with them..." Lightning chuckled to himself before turning to head back to his tent. Lightning's exhaustion faded once he heard the all to familiar laughing of the Rust-Eze gang, even though sadly Rusty passed away the year prior.

"Here's the man we're all waiting for! Lightning, come on up here!" Dusty called over to Lightning.

"Hey guys!" Lightning drove to the small stage to begin his annual speech. "Thank you, I want to say that once again Rust-Eze had a fantastic year. We're so close to breaking our all-time sales record and for the most part, I think we will! Sure, we've lost some dear friends, and the people closest to us, but they will forever remain in our hearts and we will continue and they will live on through us. With that being said I personally thank every Rust-Eze member once again for helping me get through another racing season. So remember, with a little Rust-Eze, you to can look like me! Kachow!" Lightning's energetic speech came to a close causing applause throughout the tent. Dusty came over to Lightning as he backed into his trailer.

"Drive safety, and have a good break!" Dusty waved as Lightning's trailer closed.

Lightning sighed, Rust-Eze wasn't the same without Rusty but there's no going back. Same with Doc, Lightning was devastated when he came to the hospital only to find Doc hooked up to countless machines, to watch his life being slowly drained from him. Lightning quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and starred at his newly decorated trailer. All of his little "toys" had been removed and replaced with things to remind him of Radiator Springs when he was away. He had a snow globe from Lizzie, a flower in a pot from Red, and many other little souvenirs from Radiator Springs.

"Hey Lightning, off to Radiator Springs I assume?" Mack called to Lightning through his camera.

"Right you are." Lightning tried his best not to yawn but failed mid-sentence. Mack chuckled at this and replied,

"Ok Mr. Sleepyhead how about you get some rest. You've had a long day today."

"Thanks Mack, I appreciate it." Lightning yawned once again before closing his eyes and falling asleep minutes later.

 **Wow! That was a long chapter, I had a little writers block for some of it but today I really got a lot of motivation. Once again thank you all for the support and make sure to leave a review if you'd like because remember I also take criticism! -Derpderp**

 ***Fixed some spelling errors**


	3. Chapter 2: Holiday Season

**EXTREME FILLER!**

 **Wow! I now have 21 reviews! Just so you guys know, it took me longer to do this chapter because when I got about half way done I realized how stupid and rushed it was, so I redid the whole thing. And for those of you who came to see Cars 3 stuff, don't worry it'll be present pretty soon, I say about 3-5 chapters away. Also, I'm rewriting some things because I found out something really awesome and gruesome about Miss Fritter and the Derby in Cars 3! Now to answer some reviews!**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Oops, I didn't see that error, thanks for catching it! Also I think I will put Jeff Gorvette in some later chapters.**

LivvyLeopard: **Thank you! And I try to get out a chapter a week.**

Cristalstarmochi: **Yea, school can be a pain. I also saw that in a lot of stories no one and really acknowledged that one of the Click Clack bros died. I wanted to keep it as close to cannon while still keeping it my own story.**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **Thanks for your kind words and I might put a little appearance of Mia and Tia. And I can assure you, I am going to be VERY descriptive on the crash scene in later chapters. However I don't know how I'm going to make Lightning feel about winning/loosing but I am going to make him have his sarcastic personality. And about The Beginning of the End, I might base it off of something like that but I honestly don't feel like re-doing it.**

(Guest #1): **I am most definitely going to include Darrel's reaction but I am still unsure about Mia and Tia.**

 **Now with those out of the way, let's continue!**

 _December 23, 2015_

Lightning raced around Willy's Butte, the chilly winter wind blew in his face. He was about to complete his 10th lap when he heard the sound of jet engines roaring closer to Radiator Springs.

"WooooHoooo!" Lightning heard an all to familiar cheer from Mater. Lightning assumed that Holley and Finn must have flown in a day early. _They were supposed to come to Radiator Springs tomorrow around noon. Eh, what the heck I'm not complaining._ Lightning thought as he drove away from Willy's Butte.

Lightning arrived at the front of town to see Mater swinging his tow hook around in circles as they watched Siddeley land.

"Howdy Lightnin'! Are ya excited!" Mater enthusiastically spoke looking at Lightning. Lightning chuckled at the sight of his friend. He could be so immature at times but he was still always the loving, sometimes clueless goof ball that everyone loves.

"So Mater, are you think of getting your girlfriend a gift?" Lightning playfully nudged Mater.

"Actually," Mater began as his emotions suddenly dropped, "Holley an' me decided that we just ain't meant for each other. But we still is friends though."

"Oh, Mater I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know. But hey, at least you're still good friends." Lightning replied now feeling sympathetic for his friend.

"Nah, it's ok bud. 'Sides, she was a lil' young for me anyway." Mater said before zipping off towards the now landed jet in the distance. Lightning sighed, Mater could be like talking to two different cars at times. As Lightning arrived to Siddeley he saw Mater already greeting Holley and Finn. After the four of them greeted each other, they headed back to the main part of town only to receive more greetings to the spies. Sally booked them rooms at Wheel Well due to the fact that the Cozy Cone was almost always reserved now. The town's folk later all joined together and ate dinner at Flo's before heading off to their homes to rest.

* * *

 _December 24_

"Lightning Eric McQueen! Get your rear bumper in here right now mister!" Sally screamed from the kitchen of her and her husband's house. "You're in big trouble! Get over here now!" Lightning reluctantly rolled his way into the kitchen to find a very red-faced Porsche standing by the stove. "Would you care to tell me what happened to the 2 dozen Christmas cookies I made for everyone?" Sally calmed her voice to a now sickly sweet voice that just screams 'I know what you did'. Lightning knew it would be impossible to lie to her, and it didn't help that he still had a little bit of green frosting on the right corner of his lower lip.

"Sorry," Lightning began with a sheepish smile, "They looked delicious and I told my self I would have one but I may have taken a little more than one." Sally sighed and banged her side against the wall trying to think of what to do now.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to help me make more because of you, and you're doing the majority of it." Sally said while throwing a dish towel at Lightning.

"Yes ma'am" Lightning responded unsuccessfully hiding a childish giggle. The both of them re-baked and prepared the cookies making sure that none were stolen again. However Lightning did manage to steal one more without anyone noticing.

Lightning sighed in exhaustion after hours of cookie baking, the one thing he wanted to do was go to bed. He dozed off in the kitchen before he fell against the counter already asleep. Sally rolled her eyes and laughed at the sight of a full grown car passed out in the middle of the kitchen. She decided to grab a spare blanket and put it over him before heading off to bed herself.

* * *

 _December 31, New Years Eve_

The whole Radiator Springs gang including Finn, Holley and loads of other guests were up celebrating New Years up at Wheel Well. All the outdoor tables had been brought inside due to the weather as well as the doors had been shut to keep in the warmth. Even though it was cold out side, some cars decided they wanted to stay outside The silent chill of the outside was a complete difference when compared to the booming inside. Cheers and laughter echoed through the rooms of Wheel Well while cars were either telling stories or drinking some of Guido's famous martinis. The warm sight would fill anyones heart with pure joy, even the grumpiest could find enjoyment inside of the bar on that bright day.

Ten minutes before the New Year and everyone was gathered around the TV that hung above the bar. Couples, family, and friends sat around blabbering with excitement waiting for the count down to begin. The channel was set to the one and only Big Apple with the ball hanging high above a the building waiting to be lowered on those last 10 seconds of the year.

"Come in here sugars! The count down in about to begin!" Flo hollered to the last of the folks outside. In groups they all came into the bar area of the hotel and stared at the TV. The last song ended before the count down and Finn, Holley, Mater, Lightning, and Sally sat together and began counting down.

"TEN!"

Ten years since the best mistake happened to Lightning when landing in Radiator Springs.

"NINE!"

Nine times of trying it took for Lightning to propose to Sally.

"EIGHT!"

Eight times it took Mater to convince Lightning about the lemons.

"SEVEN!"

Seven times Lightning won the Piston Cup.

"SIX!"

Six new rookies were to try out for the next Piston Cup.

"FIVE!"

Five years since the events of the World Grand Prix.

"FOUR!"

Four years since Chick retired.

"THREE!"

Three different races in the WGP.

"TWO!"

Two years since Lightning married Sally.

"ONE!"

One week in a small town was all it took to turn Lightning's life around

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Now a new chapter was beginning with many ups and downs. Many couples gave their new years kisses and others clanked their glasses for a round of toasts and cheers. Guests and tourists stayed for around another hour before one by one they left the bar to their hotels. Flo and Lightning stayed with Sally and Guido to help them clean up from the New Years party.

"I can't believe it's already been ten years since all of this happened." Sally sighed to Flo as they watched Guido and Lightning trying to balance a stack of cups while driving into the kitchen area.

"Neither can I! I mean it only feels like yesterday that Mr. Hotshot over there got himself literally tied up here." Flo gave a whole heartedly laugh causing Sally to catch her contagious laughter.

"Yea..part of be still can't believe he stayed here!" Sally responded as they put away the last of the party supplies.

"Honey, you had him staying in this town since the day he met you! Well I'm going to head back to the house now, see ya around sugar!" Flo called out one last time before driving down the road back to Radiator Springs with Guido close behind. Sally turned off the Wheel Well's outside lights and stared at the sky littered in stars. She became lost in the moment and didn't even see Lightning pull up next to her.

"Hey Sal, whatcha doing?" Sally jumped back and gasped not realizing that he was right beside her.

"Oh Stickers, it's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me an engine attack!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Lightning replied with a smirk.

"You totally didn't scare me." Sally sarcastically responded. "And to answer your question, I was just looking at the stars."

"Mind if I join you for a little bit?" Lightning asked pulling up closer to the side of the cliff that overlooked the now dark town. Sally nodded and motioned to a spot next to her telling Lightning to scoot closer. The pair snuggled for a while just staring at the stars. Lightning relaxed his body with a sigh and thought to himself, _This is perfect, life is perfect. I can just feel that this is going to be the best year yet._ With that he snuggled even closer to his wife who was already fast asleep. Her rhythmic breathing eventually lulled him to sleep as well and the two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 **I am so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, I've already started on the next chapter and I will try not to let that happen again. Honestly I say this isn't by best chapter, I think I could have done better but I am not exactly good with filler content. But still I thank you for all the support I've been getting on this and I want to wish you all a happy (late) Easter if you celebrate it! As always remember to R &R if you want to and stay tuned for another chapter hopefully to come soon. And now that I look at it, I tend to have a habit of ending off chapters with characters falling asleep don't I. XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Fanmail and Surprises

**(PLEASE READ) After a review posted by** Sam Fraser **I feel the need to address this IMMEDIATELY! I wan't to make it clear that Doc died in between the first and second movies, but the clinic is still called Doc Hudson's Clinic. For me Doc died in 2008, the year his voice actor died,**

 **Holy crap you guys are amazing! I've been getting so many reviews and support it's crazy! I just finished my orchestra tour but am still in my racing season. I'm also being held up right now for an art thing I'm working on, I'll post my DeviantArt at the bottom of the chapter!**

 **This is the chapter where I start getting more and more into Cars 3 stuff so there MIGHT BE SPOILERS but these are minor like mentioning names. Now onto questions!**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **Don't worry, I'm still going to do this after Cars 3 comes out. And I most definitely will put a spoiler warning for the crash and Cars 3 scenes. I might include a little bit of Mater and Holley but to be honest I think that was the last of Holley and Finn in this story because this story mostly focuses on Lightning and more or less of Sally as well. I might add the RV's as a little cameo and as for the last race, you'll just have to wait and see what I'm going to do ;)**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Thank you! I'm glad people like it as it is my first fanfiction, like EVER. And now that my school and orchestra is settling down, I can work on the story more.**

Cristalstarmochi: **Haha, yup this year is gonna be a challenge for him! Also I have heard the new song and I love it!**

Pixar lover 1: **Thank you for your kind words and liking my story!**

* * *

"Ah found 'em! They'ra up here!" Mater came zooming up the road finding a still sleeping Lightning and Sally. Lightning groaned from the sudden sounds and just barely raised his eyelids to see a familiar bucked-tooth Mater staring directly at him. "Mornin' or uh, after noon sleepin' beauty!" Mater practically screamed causing Sally to wake up as well. Lightning yawned and stretched his tires before gathering enough energy to talk.

"Oh hi there Mater. Wait a second, what time his it?" Lightning grudgingly replied while widening his eyes when noticing the sun was already high in the sky.

"Well it's just after noon, so ah say ah bout 12:40 possibly. We all done just finished eatin' lunch at Flo's so ah though ta' get ya." Mater looked up at the sky trying to tell the time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say 12:40?!" Lightning looked around and let out a loud sigh. "Shit, I need to get my paper work and practice done!" Sally heard this as well and gasped while turning around to face the road.

"Crap! I forgot I have a doctors appointment in 20 minutes!" Sally said to no one in particular before zipping down the road.

"See ya later Mater! Lightning called out while also driving down from Wheel Well. Mater giggled at his friends remark.

"Dat's funny right there." Mater spoke to himself and drove off towards the flowers that surround Wheel Well.

Lightning easily caught up with Sally and was approaching her fast. _Wait a minute,_ Lightning thought, _Why the heck is she going to the hospital? She's not sick, is she? I hope not, that would be bad, I hope it's not severe._

"Hey Sally," Lightning began, "How come you're going to the hospital? Are you not feeling well, are you ok?" Lightning asked now at Sally's left side.

"Oh yea, I'm perfectly fine. I just need to get a quick check up remember?" Sally cheerfully exclaimed. Lightning gave her a funny looks as if saying 'I have no clue what you're talking about.'

"Ah….no, no I don't remember. What's it for? Are you positive you're ok?" Lightning gave a worried expression to his wife.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Sally said giving an over the top gasp, "Well remember about a year ago when we talked about possibly having kids?" Sally said after laughing in disbelief. Lightning looked up at the sky trying to search through his mind on when they had that conversation. There were many times when she brought up the subject but usually it was just a few words here and there.

"Yea, I vaguely remember that. What about it? Is there something wrong or is it just like a girl thing or something?"

"Hmm, how do I explain it. About a year before I came to Radiator Springs you know how I was living all in the fast lane and stuff. Well, in LA I got this sort of birth control implant but the thing is, over time it really messed my body up. Now my body at points can act very….strange. So right now I'm going to get a check up to see if every thing's all right." Sally explained as they pulled up to the Stanley statue. Lightning's face of concern gradually turned to a frown.

"How come I was never even told of this? How long have we known each other for! Going on ten years! And you didn't even tell me anything about this. I have just one question, why? Why didn't you tell me?" Lightning raised his voice slightly while Sally just stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, it's just you've always made it sound like you didn't want kids that much so I didn't think about it to much. Plus I'm sure every thing's just fine, it shouldn't have any effect on me being able to have kids. I'm sorry again, I should have told you. I should have told you as soon as we started dating but I was being a smart ass and decided to only tell you know." Sally feared looking into his eyes, she was expecting to see frustration or anger but instead she saw something else, she saw concern and an accepting expression. She gave a small sigh in relief knowing that he wasn't really mad at her.

"It's ok, no big deal. I understand now. As long as you're ok, I'm happy. You go do that and I'll go get some of my practice done….and sadly get some paperwork done for the new racing season. I hear that there's this new rookie coming, I think his name is something Storm." Lightning changed the subject lightening up while hesitating about his paperwork. It's not that Lightning hated paperwork it was that there's so much of it sometimes it took him at least 3 hours to do. Sally nodded and they gave each other a quick nuzzle before heading off in their own separate directions.

Lightning decided to get some paperwork done before heading down to Willy's Butte. He drove down main street to his racing headquarters stopping along the way to say hello to Lizzie and Red. He came up to the glass door and unlocked it, the smell of cleaner and polish filled his filter as he saw the glossy white and black tiles that covered the main area. He flipped the lights on to see a giant pile of papers right next to the mail slot sitting in a basket labeled 'Mail'. _Whoa, I guess I won't be practicing today._ Lightning thought to himself as he took the pile of papers on his hood to his office in the far left office clear in the back of the room. He threw the papers on his desk with a plop and got a drink preparing himself to dive right into the papers.

A couple minutes later he began looking through the letters and paperwork. _Fan-mail, fan-mail, fan-mail, more fan-mail, ooh, what's this?_ Lightning saw a grey letter with his name on it and opened it.

 _Lightning McQueen_

 _I'm sure you're well aware of your newly opened Rust-Eze Racing Center and its success. However due to its success we are required to hire more staff. More and more students are joining by the day and we are also having to promote many of our employees, including Miss Ramirez which will now be assigned as a trainer and Mr. Sterling is now the co-owner of the center. His position will further be determined but for now his position is just below yours. We are needing to buy new equipment due to its expansion as well and with your permission are allowing other Piston Cup racers to attend and train including but not limited to Jackson Storm who will be starting his first Piston Cup year this season. We would like you to visit us sometime here in Southern California and see the progress of your racing center._

 _-the Rust-Eze Racing Center_

"Wow," Lightning sighed, "has the racing center really expanded that much?!" Lightning asked himself before writing a response and putting the letter into a tray labeled 'Important Papers.' Lightning grabbed another letter that was covered in drawings of what appeared to be a small Ford and himself. He was going to toss the letter into the 'Fan-mail' pile when he felt a lump in the envelope. He carefully tore it open to reveal a small lightning bolt made out of metal. It had his initials with the number 1 engraved on it. Along with the bolt he noticed a folded up letter in the envelope as well. He gingerly opened it up to see a mess of letters but he managed to make it out.

 _Deer Mr McQueen I think yu ar the bestest and fastest racecar in the hole wide world. Yu ar also my heero! Luv Timmy Listern_

Lightning gave a warm smile and pinned the letter to a billboard and put the lightning bolt in a small little box.

Several hours later he was finally on the last letter. Lightning sighed as he opened it up, it was from the Piston Cup officials. Every Piston Cup racer is informed on what exactly is happening in the season and if there's any changes being made.

 _Designated to Lightning McQueen,_

 _The Piston Cup officials have made it clear that there is going to be several new changes to the circuit including some of the racers. Jackson Storm, along with Daniel Swervez, and Ryan Lanely will be entering the new Piston Cup season and will be expected to follow all the guidelines laid out before him as are all the other racers required to do so. Failure to follow these rules and guidelines shall be punished or even suspended from the track for unsportsmanlike conduct. Swearing on the track shall be kept to a minimum, no car shall purposely push or shove another racecar off the track or intentionally cause an injury to that designated car._ As soon as Lightning read that, he knew for a fact the officials were referring to now retired racer Chick Hicks. Actually now that he thought about it, where the heck was Chick? Lightning hadn't seen him since 2011 which was his last season before retiring. Lightning skimmed through the rest of the letter since he had read it way more times than he thought he needed to.

Lightning organized and straightened the piles of papers out on his desk and tossed away the 'unimportant' fan-mail. Sometimes Lightning got a letter from a little kid or even teen that warmed his heart but a lot of the times it was mostly just fangirls. Lightning even recalled this one letter shortly after he and Sally got married stating that he was making a big mistake and that Sally was just a block in the road for him and his greatness. This other time not to long ago this what appeared to be late teen or young adult actually went up to him and tried to flirt with him while she called Sally a worthless piece of junk. It was at times like those that Lightning and Sally just laughed off the silly remarks, especially the ones from the teenagers. Lightning was almost 31 and he was still getting letters from teenagers! At least Mia and Tia had found other cars and were now respectful fans.

Lightning shut off the lights to his racing headquarters and headed out of the building to Mater's towing lot. It was already getting to hot to practice and he hadn't really been spending time with Mater lately.

* * *

Meanwhile Sally slowly exited Doc Hudson's clinic with a face of many mixed emotions. She was filled with shock but was also had an empty pit slowly growing inside her. She had no clue what to do or how she was going to explain this to Lightning. Sally just drove down the road not paying attention to anyone in town. Her eyes started stinging until she burst into tears at the door of her house.

 **Haha cliffhanger! Let's see how many of you can guess what's gonna happen next! Anyway sorry I took so long, exams and other crap but I'm getting near the end!**

 **For those of you who wanted to see my DeviantArt and my little project I'm working on along with this here it is (I REALLY NEED TO CHANGE MY USERNAME) it's pickaxeproductions (I know it's sad, I shouldn't have made a Deviantart account when I liked Minecraft)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always stay tunned for another chapter…..eventually.**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Problem

**OMG OMG OMG YOU GUYS NEED TO HEAR THIS I CRIED**

 **I am SO gonna use this song as inspiration! Look up on YouTube called Cars 3 Trailer Music Emergence. It's so emotional! I can imagine this playing during/right after McQueen's crash!**

 **But also I'm back and with more things out of the way, that means more time to do this! I actually kinda teared up a little while writing this because I was listening to Emergence and Cars 3 Trailer #1 music Ruth.**

 **If you don't want a health lesson on female organs you are welcome to skip this chapter because in the next chapter you'll maybe get the same effect :)**

 **Now for a little bit of answering questions.**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **Nope, it wasn't Doc's death, to me he died in 2008 (When his voice actor died). But I don't know if I really want to make the crash a news report sort of thing. As for all your other questions, I have answered them in previous chapters. And also thank you for your kind words, I'm still developing Jackson's personality though!**

LivvyLeopard: **Well, there's only one way to find out if you're right!**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Aww, thank you! And that stinks, not having an account. But I can't believe this little thing is actually a favorite!**

(Guest #1): **Oops, sorry about that. And I'm glad you like my DeviantArt :D**

(Guest) Mr. Brown: **Thank you :)**

* * *

Dusk was approaching and Lightning had gotten back from the movie theater with Mater and Ramone. Ramone personally didn't like movies, but his excuse was that he was bored out of his mind. As Lightning said goodbye he saw the town was surprisingly rather empty. He decided to check up on Sally to see how she's doing at the Cozy Cone. He drove over to to the lobby and noticed that all the lights were off and the front office was locked. _Huh,_ Lightning thought to himself, _maybe she closed up shop early today, I guess it is a some sort of holiday, I think. No one would most likely be out today._ Lightning then left the Cozy Cone to go to his house.

When he opened the door to his house, he noticed the downstairs was completely empty. Lightning drove through the living room and peered up the ramp that led upstairs. A light shown dimly from behind the closed door of the nursery. Several months ago he and Sally had set up a nursery for a baby. But why was the light on now? As Lightning drove up, he heard soft sobbing from behind the closed door. Lightning put his cab to the door trying to hear more. When he leaned into the door, he could hear the sobbing with the occasional hiccup more clearly. It was most definitely Sally crying. Lightning's face turned from confusion to concern before opening the door as quietly as possible and came face to face with a sight that felt like a stake through his heart. Sally was in the back of the room clutching and sobbing into an ocean blue baby blanket. Lightning drove over and took the baby blanket away from the tear stained Porsche. He went up to her right side and pressed his side against hers.

"Sally, baby, what's wrong?" Lightning softly asked his wife while pressing against her.

"That...t-that's just it!" Sally exclaimed through a hiccup as she continued to stare at the ground and sob.

"Honey, I don't understand. What's just it? Please tell me?" Lightning said while stroking Sally's tire. He was caught off guard by the cold but pained glare when she looked up at him. In her emerald blue eyes there was pure devastation and sadness.

"W-we're not…h-having…." Sally trailed off before she could finish and burst into tears again. Lightning already knew what came at the end of that sentence. His stomach lurched at the thought but a part of him was hoping that she was just playing a very cruel joke on him. However he had a feeling that she was sadly being serious.

"Sally," Lightning began even softer than before, "please tell me it's not true, please tell me this is some sick joke." Lightning felt his throat swell up and tears pricking his eyes as he looked at Sally.

"It's true….my doctor said that it's extremely unlikely." Slow streams of tears rolled down Sally's fenders as the previous events came flooding back to her.

* * *

" _Sally McQueen?" The nurse called out into the waiting room. Sally looked up from her magazine and drove towards the room the nurse had led her to. As she entered the doctor's office, she saw a rather young, possibly Sally's age, silvery white minivan with elegant black pin striping on her sides._

" _Hello, I'm Doctor Wheelster and I assume you must be Sally?" The silver minivan asked while shaking Sally's tire._

" _Yes ma'am." Sally replied respectfully trying to be polite._

" _Oh no need to address me with this fancy stuff, just call me Carol." Carol cheerfully said. "Looking at your records, it appears you're just getting a check-up?" Sally nodded while sitting in a waiting chair. "It's also says you had a birth control implant put in 12 years ago and it's been a problem so you've gotten it removed correct?"_

" _Uh-hu, I got it removed four years after I had it placed too." Sally responded truthfully._

" _M-kay, now for the basic questions..." Carol asked simple questions like have you taken non-prescription drugs, are you pregnant, or has had any mental issues like depression or suicidal thoughts. Sally gave them all a 'no' as they continued. "Have you been sexually active in the past year?" Carol asked as she looked through her papers on her clipboard._

" _Yes, but that's the problem." Carol looked up from her papers at Sally._

" _Could you please elaborate on that Sally?"_

" _Well, I just can't seem to get pregnant!" Sally said with a slight exaggeration in her voice._

" _Hmm, when was the first time you had sexual intercourse with your husband?" Carol asked while looking through another set of papers._

" _Oh uh, hold on let me think. 2008 maybe? Yea, it was around February 2008._ _" Sally replied looking up at the ceiling trying to think._

" _Ok, ok, let me just preform some tests and I'll look at the results. It should take about twenty minutes to an hour depending on how many tests I need to do and when the results will come in." Carol said before heading out of the room to gather supplies._

 _About an hour later, after many different tests Carol came in with a sheet of paper on her hood. She had a flat expression on her face that Sally knew wasn't her normal cheery face. Sally could tell even though she had just met Carol and hour and a half earlier. She didn't want to know what Carol was going to say._

" _I'm very sorry Mrs. McQueen," Carol began. Sally's face turned a pale blue; that was never a good thing to hear, especially from a doctor. "I have found the cause for your struggles on being able to conceive. It appears that your endometrium is almost always to thin to support an egg, much less a baby itself. I say that it's thick enough maybe once or twice once every uh, about three to five years or even more." Sally's jaw dropped in shock. "It's extremely unlikely that you will ever have a child of your own. I'm sorry Sally, I truly am." Sally didn't move an inch when Carol give her a sorrowful hug. Her eyes began to sting, she swallowed hard and spoke up._

" _T-thank you Carol. N-now you h-have a nice d-day." Sally said with a fake smile. She knew Carol could see right through it because she gave the same exact smile back._

For the first time in what felt like years, Lightning didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry as well but felt the need to be strong for Sally. She was shaking slightly as she pressed up against his side while her tire wrapped tightly around his.

For the next couple of minutes, the young couple sat in silence with Sally's gentle sob which eventually subsided to soft sniffles and hiccups.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sally suddenly spoke breaking the silence, "I'm s-sorry I'm making such a-a big deal about this. I-I didn't think I'd be this emotional about it." Lightning pressed his side further into Sally and closed his eyes.

"Sally listen to me," Lightning turned around and looked directly into her eyes. "You have every right to cry. It is a big deal, we've been wanting this for months, and to have that suddenly taken away hurts. But no matter what, we're sticking together and getting through this." As Lightning said this, he saw her face soften and allowed the last couple of tears to roll down her fenders. "Now, would you like me to get you anything? How about I make you some tomato soup and grilled cheese...without burning down the house." Lightning said trying to get her to lighten up slightly at the very least.

"Thanks Stickers, I would really like that actually." Sally gave a soft but sad laugh. She wiped the last of her tears with the blanket and draped it over the crib edge. Lightning gave her a small comforting smile before leaving the room. Sally followed closely next to him with red eyes from crying. He could tell that she was still depressed but at least she was moving. He was devastated himself but he wasn't has heart broken as Sally.

* * *

The next day Lightning offered to take care of the Cozy Cone and Wheel Well for the day to give her a break. It was about mid afternoon when anyone actually came to check in or check out. After the last couple of customers checked out, Lightning decided to get some brunch.

"Afternoon Flo, been busy?" Lightning tried to strike up a casual conversation as to not raise suspicion.

"Sure have been, now here's your morning oil, since you didn't pick it up today." Flo said while coming out of the cafe. Lightning thanked her and continued to sip his oil. As he was left to his own thoughts he realized how much of an impact not having a kid really had on him. They had assumed that they would have be able to have a child like everyone else. It didn't even come to mind that they wouldn't be able to even have one! Just then Mater popped up out of no where.

"Howdy buddy!" Mater said jumping in front of Lightning.

"Chrysler Mater! Don't do that to me! I almost spilled my oil all over you." Lightning exclaimed while pushing the can further to his side.

"Daww, I didn't mean ta' scare ya Mr. McScarrdypants." Lightning gave a half frown at Mater's new nickname for him. "Now I's was wonderin' if you'd ever get out of ta' cone. An speakin' of cone, ya know where Mrs. Sally is? Ah haven't seen hers all darn day!" Mater said while rubbing his bumper as if he had a beard.

"Oh, yea about that." Lightning quickly tried to come up with an excuse as to not cause a lot of commotion. "I said she can take a day off and rest." Well it wasn't all a complete lie, what he said was true but it just wasn't the full truth.

"Well all right. See ya later pal! Ah's got some work ta' do!" Mater said before going off tow his junk yard.

The day was still quiet and there wasn't much for Lightning to really do right then. He spent the rest of his day reading Piston Cup newspapers in the Cozy Cone lobby until the shift ended. Apparently Jackson Storm wasn't the only new rookie joining the Piston Cup, a few others such as Daniel Swervez and Tim Treadless. But Lightning thought nothing of it, instead he closed up shop for the hotels and headed back to his home. Even though he hated to admit it, he was actually terribly worried for Sally, when he came home all she did was just sit in the backyard and stare off to the distance. She was definitely making progress from yesterday but now he was just worried about how she would heal.

 **Hahaha I pulled an Up on you guys! :D**

 **Anyway I actually finished a chapter yay! I kinda struggled on the very beginning and very end of this chapter because I didn't know how to start or end it! It is currently 12:45 am and I feel like I'm making a habit of posting these new chapters extremely late XD**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Worrying with a Resolution

**Hello! I am back and just 1 more month until Cars 3! Finally, testing and big projects are almost done! And I think I met my goal of messing with some of your guy's emotions. And also**

 **LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL FOR ME! :D So anyway let's get onto some reviews!**

 **Also next chapter is going to take longer because I need to do a lot of research on NASCAR. And after 365 long days I HAVE FINALLY AGED ANOTHER YEAR! Ok, maybe I am a little to excited about a silly birthday :b**

LivvyLeopard: **Mwhahaha! I wanted to toy with your emotions, that was actually one of the first things I had planned for this story. Before I even started writing it I had this part pretty much planned out in my mind along with the crash….for now.**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **Ehhh, honestly I haven't planned that far ahead but I don't know if I'm going to make that much of a news story about the crash. Now for Mater getting into a fight, I don't think I'm going to do that….he's to much of a loving guy to get into a physical fight.**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Thanks for that! I didn't really think I was good at writing, there's definitely room to improve but I didn't know I was good :)**

(Guest) MR Brown: **Oh wow, I don't even know what to say! That really means a lot from me and you probably just made my week!**

(Guest) Parria: **Aww I didn't mean to make you cry…..well I kinda did but I'm glad you found it emotional.**

Cristalstarmochi: **I don't hate you at all, after all the genera of this story is drama! :D**

The next couple of days were very dull for Sally, she stayed extremely quiet and when she had to talk she only spoke in short sentences if even that. Most of the time she spoke in one or two words. The townies were going crazy about it, well mostly Flo. Flo was like the mother figure of the entire town. She had this sometimes really creepy instinct of knowing what was going on between cars or when someone was being troubled. As soon as she saw someone who was not their normal self, she would be getting to the bottom of it and there was no stopping her. This day was no exception either to her super instincts. Flo was about to serve Sally her daily oil she saw that Sally wasn't her normal talkative self, she immediately swooped into action.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Flo curiously asked while pulling into the booth next to her. Sally quickly perked up and put on her normal customer greeting smile.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm fine, trust me. Uh, I think you have some customers waiting for their food to be served." Sally pointed with her tire to a couple pulling into the cafe trying her best to change the subject.

"Nuh uh, nope, you're hiding something and I can see it as clear as day sugar. Not to mention everyone else can see that you have something else on your mind. Now how about you let me finish these orders and you can tell me about it if you want." Flo replied in her sassy tone before heading off.

"Oh...ok." Sally mumbled to what seemed to be herself, she really didn't want to talk but went inside with Flo anyway. A couple minutes later Flo and Sally were behind the cafe secluded from anyone else.

"Ok sweety, now what seems to be buggin ya?" Flo's sassy voice now changed to a motherly tone. Sally could feel everything that had been going on the past couple of days swell up in her throat before speaking.

"Oh Flo, I don't know where to even start!" Just like that it started pouring out of her so fast that Flo could barely keep up, and Sally couldn't slow down or stop either. "It's just awful! Lightning and I wanted to have children so badly but now it most likely will never happen and I don't know what to do! It feels like I have a permanent dagger stuck in me and it's tearing a hole deeper and deeper inside me! It hurts me to the point where I just want to curl up and cry for days." Flo looked at her quietly and gave her a sad expression.

"Honey you've got to slow down, I barely understood you but I heard enough. And I'm so sorry, I know exactly how you feel about this." Flo sympathetically said while giving Sally a gentle nuzzle.

"You do?" Sally asked looking up from the ground.

"Well of course I do. Why do you think my baby Ramone and I never had kids? I was devastated when I found out but luckily I found children of my own." Flo stated not as toned down as before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't put two and two together...wait a minute, you have kids?" Sally asked with a surprised look. She had never seen a younger car in town besides her and Lightning who happened to be the youngest residents in the town. Flo gave a soft chuckle and continued.

"Well of course I did! All of you are my kids, who else do you think keeps this town running and in ship shape. Certainly not Sheriff or Lizzie that's for sure!" Flo looked in front of her to see Sally obviously not finding very much comfort in Flo's words. She was tearing up slightly and shut her eyes tightly while nodding to the ground.

"Yea but I would have loved to see a tiny car growing up here. I would have wanted to comfort him or her when the needed to, tuck them in and read them bed time stories, those tiny baby squeals..." Sally felt that no words could express how she was feeling deep down inside.

"You could always adopt," Flo, now looking off in the distance spoke up. "Ramone and I wanted to adopt but we didn't have that kind of money back in the 60s. You and Lightning are able to afford that. It may not be a child of your own or even a baby but at least you will have someone to take care of. Just promise me this, you won't let this stop you or get in the way of your life. You need to get over this, it's just a simple block in the road. I know you can do it, you're strong."

"That….that's actually not a bad idea." Sally's mood lightened, maybe she was going to have her child after all. "Thanks Flo, you're the best! And thank you for being there for me, you really helped." Sally gave her one last hug before speeding out of the cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile Lightning was at Willy's Butte practicing for the upcoming season. Usually racing got his mind off of things he would rather not think about. However today was the exact opposite. The faster he went, the more his mind became filled with thoughts. One moment his mind would be solely on Sally and how she was coping, the next would be on the new Piston Cup rookies. Both of them found a way to worry him as he kept on racing around the dirt track. Something seemed a little fishy about the new racers, especially Jackson Storm. Lightning and the other stock cars kept on hearing about him left and right, but no one had actually seen him. Usually a new rookie's image would be exploding everywhere at this time. The most anyone knew about him was that he had blank paint, grey eyes, and was from the ever so rich Storm family. Mr. Storm was a modification doctor and Mrs. Storm was a celebrity actress. Lightning remembered the announcement in the newspaper that Joanna Storm had given birth to Jackson when Lightning was eleven. They had said that he was to be their protégé and had to be the best in whatever he did. He saw pictures of Jackson when he was a toddler and when he was around seven or eight but manufacturer knows what he looks like now. Lightning snapped out of his thoughts as he went spinning out of control off of the track.

"Whoa whoa whoa! AhhhHHHH! Lightning screamed as he fell down the cliff smashing into the cacti. "Ow ow ow OWWW!" Next thing Lightning knew, he was covered bumper to bumper in cactus. Groaning in agony and humiliation, Lightning turned on his car phone that was installed in under his engine.

"Tow Mater's towin', need a tow? Because Mater's heeeree to help ya!" Mater's voice echoed through the phone.

"Uhh, hi Mater...can I get a little help?" Lightning mumbled out of embarrassment.

"Shoo Lightnin' ya fall in da cactus again?! You ain't done that in a darn year!" Mater laughed obviously finding humor and delight in Lightning's struggles.

"Yea yea. Can you just give me a tow? And would you please stop laughing!" Frustrated, Lightning tried to reverse himself away from the cacti that was stuck to him only to fall back into the pile.

"All right buddy, I'm a comin." Mater said before hanging up and heading to Willy's Butte.

One tow, with a lot of embarrassment later, Mater and Lightning were heading back into town. The dirt softly crunched beneath their tires as they drove across the dirt road that led back to main street. Lightning continued his thoughts about Sally and Jackson from where he left off. He looked at the ground deep in his own world before Mater spoke out of the blue.

"Hey Lightnin, You all right pal?" Mater tapped his friends tire trying to get his attention. Lightning quickly looked up to mater before speaking.

"Uh, yea yea...I'm fine." Lightning gave Mater his 'celebrity smile.' while giving a slightly annoyed expression.

"Ah who am I kidding," Lightning gave up, he had to tell someone what was on his mind. He used to just bottle it up and take it out on his pit crew, but now he had cars he could lean on. "I'm just….scared, nervous, worried, even a little stressed." Lightning sighed as they drove around the last corner.

"Well, what's wrong?" Mater asked before stopping in front of his junk yard.

"I know that a lot of these things are perfectly normal, but they just feel so wrong! I have this pit in my gut from the new rookies. Especially Jackson, his history and his possible behavior now make me a little bit uncomfortable. Not to mention I'm tearing myself to pieces worrying about Sally and how's she's accepting the fact that we can't have a kid. Heck, she's acting the same way she did when Doc died! But you wouldn't understand any of this." Lightning quickly regret that last sentence and winced back thinking he went a little to far. Mater had been in serious situations before, for Pete's sake he saved millions of lives with a bomb strapped to him! But this felt different to him on not a physical level but an emotional level. Mater gave a warm smile showing he wasn't offended by Lightning's rude remark.

"Listen here, you ain't go nothin' to worry 'bout. Dem rookies out there ain't gonna do anythin' bad to ya. And right before I gotcha I saw Mrs. Sally all in smiles when she went back to ta cone. I know fer a fact ya still got it in ya, just show everybody who's still got it." Mater ended while stomping his tire on the ground. Lightning was some what blown away by Mater's words. Sometimes Lightning wondered if Mater wasn't given enough credit for his advice.

"Now I's is sure Mrs. Sally'll be waitn' for you so ya better get a move on." Mater pushed Lightning out of his junk yard before waving goodbye.

"Thanks Mater, I really owe you one." Lightning gratefully said before driving causally to the Cozy Cone. When Lightning pulled up, he was surprised to see Sally softly smiling as she did some paperwork. He opened the door and the chime of the bell rang crisp and clear throughout the lobby. Sally looked up and smiled at his presence.

"Uh, you ok Sal? Do you want to tell me something?" Lightning drove next to her and stared at her paperwork.

"Actually yes, I do have something I need to tell you." She paused for a moment before quietly continuing, "We might just be able to have our child after all. Flo suggested we could adopt. I know it won't be our own but it's better than nothing!" For the first time in four days Sally spoke with enthusiasm. Lightnin's eye's widened in surprise and excitment.

"That could actually work! This is great, the paperwork and legal stuff would be a pain in the bumper but it's worth it. Now I promise you," Lightning leaned in closer to Sally, "As soon as the racing season's done we could get all the papers to adopt." Instead of responding, Sally gave a gigantic hug only to receive one in return.

"So, Stickers," Sally changed the subject feeling as if the other one was dragging on longer than it needed to. "When do you start your next season? Isn't next month, or is it this month?"

"It's next month, I'm surprised you haven't memorized my schedule yet! You'd think after ten years it would be like second nature." Lightning chuckled. Sally smirked and punched him playfully.

"And I'm surprised you haven't memorized when our anniversary is, last year you almost forgot if it weren't for Flo and Ramone!" Lightning's whole hearted laugh turned into an awkward chuckle.

"Yeaaaaa. Well I got to go help Sheriff with some speedsters, heard the DRH (Delinquent Road Hazards) have grown up but have brought some new trouble makers along with them. Anyway, love ya Sal!" Lightning called out as he left the lobby and started making his outside the town to meet up with Sheriff. _Maybe Mater was right, maybe I don't need to worry about this year. I think things will head in the right direction now._

 **LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! whew! I wanted to get this done before my birthday ended so I would have enough time. But let me tell you, this chapter was extremely hard to get a nice flow to it, I changed Sally's meeting with Flo 2 times, Mater's meeting with Lightning 1 time, and the ending like 3 times! Well have a nice day, or rest of the night depending on where you are!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Next Gens (SPOILERS)

_[CARS 3 SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER] [CARS 3 SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER]_

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been rather sick with the stomach flu and other sicknesses. I've been very busy with summer school and stuff (no I did not fail) so it's been kinda hard to keep up and every time a new Cars 3 scene comes into view, I try to include it into the story. But anyway I've done loads of research on both NASCAR and Cars 3 so I should be able to make chapters a little more easily now. Swim is kinda getting in the way of this, but I'm trying to do my best to finish.**

LivvyLeopard: **Thank you, and maybe the will have a kid, maybe they won't you'll have to wait and see ;)**

(Guest) Mr Brown: **I haven't really thought about that idea, I'll take it into consideration. But I will definitely NOT stop this story after Cars 3 comes out, if anything I'll work on it more! And your drawing request is actually a really good idea, I might draw it when I get the chance.**

(Guest #1) **I might do something like that, but who knows a lot can happen in between the chapters**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Thanks for the birthday wishes and it's actually kinda funny I've always pictured Jackson as an only child. That one kid on the block who has everything and is talented so they don't have a care in the world. And blagh! I always get his name mixed up with his real life racer and voice actor. But thanks for that! I just got back from Cars 3 as well and I love Cal too!**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **Believe it or not but that little red car the screams 'Go McQueen' is actually a girl! But honestly I don't know if/how I'm going to include her into the story. And for the crash, you'll just have to wait and find out what's going to happen!**

"Ok here we go. Speed, I am speed. One winner, 42 losers...I eat losers for breakfast. Breakfast...maybe I should of had breakfast...no no no, focus. Speed I am speed." Lightning spoke to himself before being jump scared by Mater who managed to sneak his way into Lightning's trailer. After kicking Mater out, Lightning continued to hype himself up before leaving.

Finally, after a long busy break, the first race of the season was about to start at the Florida track. Lightning and the other racers for some odd reason did their qualifying races almost in secret. _Man, guess the new racers are really trying their best not to be seen._ Lightning wondered before he saw his friends. Lightning bonded more over the break with Cal and Bobby, you could say they even became rather close friends on and off the track. Lightning had known Cal and Bobby for about 4 years now but just now they started getting closer. The three of them were gathered in a small group preparing, well more of just talking and laughing, for the race that was to take place in an hour.

"So McQueen," Bobby began smirking. "Are you ready for me to kick your rear bumper today?" Bobby playfully punched Lightning in the side.

"Psh, in your dreams Bobbette." Lightning replied laughing. Bobby laughed as well before registering what Lightning had said to him.

"Haha….hey wait a minute!" Bobby shouted back. Cal rolled his eyes and started laughing as well. "Well at least I wasn't the one who got their tires inflated by Guido during an interview!" Bobby continued now looking over at Cal.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both ugly and you're both gonna eat my rubber so can we just settle are differences and accept that I'm the better one? And we can all agree that Lightning looked one hundred percent better with whipped cream all over him." Cal pretended to be stuck up before getting the equivalent of a noogie by Lightning and Bobby. However they didn't notice another car staring at them from a distance behind a black trailer. He was black all over with blue decals in the shape of an 'S' on his side that resembled a hurricane. He looked at them almost in pity as he stayed behind his trailer.

 _What're these old guys doing?_ Jackson thought to himself before tapping on his trailer driver's side. "Come on Gale, let's go get ready for the race…..I don't know how long I can stand these old guys." Jackson slightly annoyed said to Gale. Jackson rolled away from her heading towards his crew chief with Gale close behind him.

Meanwhile Lightning, Cal, and Bobby heard the soft squeak of a trailer leaving. They looked up to see a sleek black trailer roll away from its position.

"Who's that? And who's trailer is that?" Cal asked after the trailer left out of view.

"I think that's Jackson's trailer, after all he is one of the only black cars in the Piston Cup." Lightning responded.

"And Gale is his driver, I've seen her once or twice around here and there. I don't think they like to be seen." Bobby spoke as he inched forward to his other friends.

"Wait a second….Gale is a girl!" Cal almost shouted in shock. "I thought Gale was a boy! Like who names their daughter Gale!" Bobby gave a smug look at Lightning and saw an opportunity.

"Hey, if that's what Gale's parents wanted to name her, then let them. After all it isn't _that_ weird of a name, isn't it Lightning?" Bobby smirked obviously making fun of Lightning's name.

"Uh, heh, well Lightning isn't my birth name ya know. It would be kinda dumb to name a car after a weather phenomenon." Lightning rubbed his tire back and fourth in the pavement. Bobby and Cal gave a confused look at Lightning.

"What was your name? Come on it can't be that bad?" Cal nudged Lightning trying to get him to speak.

"Well, uh, you see...mynamewasmonty." Lightning spoke quickly.

"Wait what?" Bobby asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ugh, my name was Monty ok? Can you see why I changed it now?!" Lightning almost shamefully said.

"Pffft! You're name was Monty! That's pretty ridiculous!" Cal lost all signs of maturity and howled with laughter. Just then a loud bell sounded. It shook the ground before finally cutting off.

"Welp, sounds like we gotta go to our pit crews. See ya later Cal! Bye Monty!" Bobby smirked at Lightning before he and Cal sped off to pit lane. Lightning shook his hood and smiled as he drove to his pit crew. As he drove through pit lane, he could see all the new racer's pit crew. They were all so...dull. Lightning felt slightly uncomfortable as sudden whispers flew around the pits. He rolled up to his crew and saw that the teams next to him were also mumbling and whispering.

"Hey guys, do you know what's going on? Everywhere I look, everyone's all in whispers. It's kinda strange." Lightning asked while looking around him. Guido and Luigi quickly rolled up to him, talking back in forth in Italian.

"You see, uh, everyone's a saying you are-a getting to old to a race now. They say you're-a to slow compared to Jackson and the a other racers." Luigi quickly rambled. Lightning scoffed and rolled his eyes before laughing.

"Eh who cares what other cars say! I'm sure every thing's going to be all right." Lightning smiled at Luigi before driving away. Everything looked so different compared to last year. New teams, the track had been redone, several new RSN shows had been produced, sometimes it baffled Lightning on how they managed to get so much done in a short amount of time.

Several minutes later, the racers were in their poll positions loosening their tires by weaving back and fourth on the track. The rookies always start in the back of the pack but for some reason only Jackson was racing in this event. Jackson was apparently an 'experiment' to the racing industry. He was to race and if he did well enough, then the rest of the so called 'Next Gen Racers' would be able to race as well. Even now, Lightning, Cal, and Bobby still hadn't seen Jackson. The green flag waved high in the air as the racers quickly sped up.

"Ok guys, let's see what you've got!" Lightning called out to Cal and Bobby who were in front of the pack. The race went surprisingly fast to the group of friends. There was almost no entertainment, hardly any crashes, no real memorable moments. But not that any of that was bad, it's not exactly a good thing if someone crashes.

"And it looks like Strom is racing in front of the pack at last second!" Darrel commentated causing the other racers to look back at each other.

"We've got this in the bag!" Bobby yelled to his right at Lightning and Cal. The three of them smirked at each other as they entered the last lap preparing to go into an all out sprint to the finish. Suddenly on the last stretch, out of nowhere a black blur sped by and crossed the finish line. Lightning, Cal, and Bobby were dumbstruck.

"And it's Jackson Storm for the win!" Darrel howled. The black racer was out of sight again and rolled into victory lane not even stopping to do a victory lap or donut. He seemed to be in a rush to get onto the podium.

The trio rolled up to the stage behind all the paparazzi and stared at the sleek black car on the big screen.

"Hey Bobby, who's that?" Lightning asked, half of him already knowing the answer.

"That's uh...Jackson Storm." Bobby replied before Cal spoke in as well.

"Yea, he's one of the new rookies." Cal rolled up to the rest of the group.

"Huh. I'm gonna go talk to him..." Lightning trailed off as he drove away. He saw Jackson rolling off the ramp, thanking the compliments he was getting. He seemed so chill about his winning, it made Lightning shiver slightly as he drove up next to him. He decided to compliment Jackson as well, after all he did just win the race.

"Hey!" Lightning spoke while driving up to Jackson's left side. "Jackson Storm right? Great race today." Lightning finished with a small smile.

"Wow, thank you Mr. McQueen. You have no idea what a pleasure it's been for me to finally beat you." Jackson coolly manner, brushing off whatever he had said.

"Ah, thanks...wait," Lightning wasn't sure exactly what he had just said. He chuckled awkwardly before continuing. "Hold on, did you say meet or beat?" Lightning tried to keep his cheerful attitude up even though this so called Jackson Storm was really getting starting to bother him. Jackson's soft smile mixed with a smirk, slowly lowered into a frown before flatly saying.

"I think you heard me." Lightning's obviously fake smile lowered slightly as he looked at Jackson almost in confusion.

"What?" Was all Lightning could manage to get out of his mouth before meeting Jackson's annoyed eyes. It felt like an eternity of silence before the yelling of the press was heard roaring over. They kept on repeating something about pictures or the races before Jackson quickly sped ahead putting on his cocky smile once again.

"Yea yea, come on! Let's get a picture!" Jackson continued acting as if nothing had happened. "You know what? Get a ton of pictures because Champ here," Jackson reversed back to Lightning's side, "has been a role model of mine for years now. And I mean, a LOT of years, right?" Jackson spoke enthusiastically while bumping Lightning's fender. "I love this guy!" Jackson left as suddenly as he arrived to his trailer. Lightning just stood in almost shock as Jackson drove away to his music blasting trailer. Jackson backed up into his trailer while speaking, "I think I touched a nerve." Jackson turned up the volume to his music onto full blast before shutting his trailer door.

Lightning slowly turned around before heading back to his own trailer. _That was definitely…..a different first impression._ Lightning thought to himself as he went to pack up to go home.

* * *

Two days later, Lightning flicked through the channels on the TV at the Cozy Cone. The dark night of the outside could hardly be seen with the brightness of the TV. Nothing seemed to be on, it was all the late night TV shows that he found boring, until the RSN channel stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't believe the name he saw flashing across the screen 'Chick's Picks with Chick Hicks" Lightning's eyes grew wide. _What, is this where he's been?_

"Good evening everyone!" Chick's drastically aged voiced boomed through the speakers. "I'm your host, and forever Piston Cup champion, Chick Hicks and tonight do we have a lot to cover." Lightning stared in awe at Chick next to his Piston Cup that he 'won'. "Just a couple of days ago, rookie sensation knocked probably a few brain cells out of the now VERY slow Lightning McQueen. Even though I personally could have driven better myself, but enough about me, let's find out more about these Next Gens." Sally rolled up and sat next to Lightning, positioning herself so that she could also see the TV.

"Hey Stickers, whatcha watching" Sally softly said while Lightning pointed at the TV which showed Chick blabbering about Jackson's win.

"Natalie," Chick started, "Can you tell us more about these Next Gens?" The screen then cut to Natalie in front of a very large screen.

"Why yes I can Mr. Hicks. You see, the Next Generation racers are the top of the line athletes and it will be only a matter of time before the Next Gens take over the sport. They have the ability to keep in their racing lines more efficiently and effectively than the stock cars. Wind resistance, pressure points, down force, weight distribution, tire PSI, aerodynamics, these features and much more are what make these Next Gen racers unstoppable. In fact, Jackson Storm's chance of winning this season is a staggering 95.2%. The racing world is changing." Natalie finished before it cut back to Chick.

"And there you have it folks, the Next Gens! This was Chick's Picks with your host and forever Piston Cup champion, Chick Hicks. Goodnight everybody!" Lightning turned off the TV and stared blankly at the black screen recollecting his thoughts. _I knew the rookies were gonna be a challenge but no one was told about this!_ A couple moments later Sally looked over and tapped his tire.

"Hey Light, you ok? You seem a little….motionless." Sally's eye arched as Lightning slowly turned to face her. He didn't know how much time had past while he thought. To be in all honesty, Lightning didn't know what he was even thinking about. He looked up at her and gave the smallest laugh.

"Heh, I guess I'm just trying to soak up all this new information. There hasn't been this big of a change since 2006! Man, I wonder if this is how The King or Chick felt." Sally gave a warm smile back at Lightning that for some reason put him more at ease.

"I know what you mean, and who knows? Maybe they did feel the same way, sometime you could ask them, well more likely The King, I don't think Chick exactly likes you still." The couple chuckled before Sally continued. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go to bed. Need to get that beauty rest." Lightning laughed as she kissed his cheek before driving further from Lightning.

"Yea, I think you desperately need some beauty too!" Lightning smirked before laughing again. Sally rolled her eyes and chuckled before driving out of the office.

"G'night." Sally called out as she drove out. Lightning smiled to himself before turning the TV back on. _Oh boy…..this year is gonna sure be different._ He thought quietly for himself for who knows how long until he got tired of sitting around and decided to go to bed as well.

 **So I just got from Cars 3 last night (June 16) so half of this is me before Cars 3 and half of it is after. Anyway from this point on ALL CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN SOME FORM OF CARS 3 SPOILER. And I just got a sudden burst of motivation and I felt that the beginning of the movie was rather rushed so I'm spending way more time on it, and I will keep it my own while adding accurate/cannon things into it. Welp, that's all! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: All Alone (CARS 3 SPOILERS)

[CARS 3 SPOILERS] [CARS 3 SPOILERS] [CARS 3 SPOILERS]

 **Wow! So many new followers, and I welcome you with an open mind. And to remind, I also fully welcome constructive criticism. So anyway, I'm currently digging into my brain trying to remember bits of Cars 3 to use in my story, but I'm still going to keep it my own! Since the beginning of the movie went by super fast, I'm going to focus a lot on the in between parts.**

 **And for those of you who follow my DeviantArt, I just finished my drawing for you guys!**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **I was actually planning on giving Jackson all or most of his own chapter. Great minds think alike I guess. But the whole "Monty" thing, believe it or not, in a book called Cars Origins: Struck by Lightning, it states that his real name is Monty! And thanks for your kindness.**

(Guest #1): **I was going to put newer NASCAR racers such as Ryan Blaney and Chase Elliot and I'll include retired racers such as Jeff Gordon and soon to be Dale Earnheart Jr. (He retires this year when the season's done.)**

PlatoOfAncientRoam34: **Thanks!**

Cristalstarmochi: **Cruz has become one of my favorite characters also :)**

Gummybear1178: **You won't be disappointed!**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **Don't worry one bit! I am totally gonna make this my own.**

 **ninjachief547: I'm glad that you liked it! And my favorite scenes were probably the scene with Primer McQueen and where Lightning lets Cruz race.**

Everything was on repeat. The vicious cycle that started at the beginning of the season, refusing to die down now. Jackson Storm had not lost a single race and if someone didn't beat him soon, the Piston Cup would be as good as his. He was way ahead of the pack when it came to points with Lightning over twenty points behind Storm and in second place. No one had ever seen a car win that many times in a row.

"Man, four in a row!"

"Not slowing down at five!"

"Lucky number seven!" Those words from Darrel would forever echo in the minds of the stock cars. Their lives seemed to be flipped upside down and no one could stop it. Another race, another loss, Lightning was beginning to be rather frustrated with this new routine and the results of it. He had never had this many consecutive losses and the press was quickly catching on. Lightning excited pit lane to find Dusty being swarmed with reporters.

"How will you get McQueen back on top?"

"Is McQueen retiring anytime soon?"

"What are your new training methods to help McQueen?" Lightning pushed through the reporters and kept them away from Dusty.

"Guys listen!" Lightning shouted to them sending a hush through the crowd. "This is just a minor setback, don't worry we'll get Storm next time. Please no more questions." Lightning was about to turn away before the press continued to question him.

"What are your thoughts about Storm's winning streak?"

"I have no comment on that." Lightning turned his back to the press preparing to drive off. The press didn't seem to care that Lightning didn't want to talk just then.

"Not even about Cal Weather's early retirement?" A female reporter asked. Lightning stopped in his tracks.

"Wait what?" His eyes grew wide in shock.

"Yea," Another reporter started, "Cal just announced his retirement. So do you have anything to say on that?"

"I…..No comment on that either." Lightning looked down at the ground in thought before leaving to Cal's trailer. _Why was the kid retiring so early? This is only like his second or third season! What's gotten into him?!_ Lightning quickly drove over to Cal just as he was backing into his trailer.

"Hey Cal! What are you doing! What's this I hear about your retirement?!"

"Oh, uh hey Lightnin'..." Cal trailed off with a hint of sadness. "I uh...yea. I am retiring, b-but I didn't want to! That's the thing!" Lightning stared at his friend in confusion. If he wanted to stay so badly, then why was he just giving up and ending so early in his career?

"Cal, I don't understand. Why so early?! You're practically still a rookie, you're the youngest one out here besides Jackson and a few others." Lightning saw Cal's eyes become slightly teary as he spoke.

"You know I asked my uncle once…..I asked him when it would be time for me to retire." Cal paused a moment to take one last look around pit lane. "He said you'll know when the newbies tag ya. At first I didn't know what he meant, but at least now I know." Cal scoffed slightly before continuing, "After all, Tex always said I was the worst racer, guess he was right." He laughed before backing up further into his trailer. "Ya know, I'm gonna miss you. But I guess leaving….is for the better." Cal ended with a slight sniffle as he closed his trailer before Lightning could have a chance to talk back.

"No...Cal. Don't go." But it was too late, Cal was gone. Along with all the good memories of his short time being here. Cal to Lightning was like that one friend who was the innocent child who needed protecting, but now he was gone. Lightning stared back at the trailer as it was leaving. His gut telling him to go after him but his brain telling him that it's over for Cal, he made his decision and that's final.

* * *

Once again Lightning found himself watching Chick's Picks in his trailer as he drove home. He dozed off and lost some interest in hearing Chick over, and over, and over again. He would tune some sections out as he read a book on his tablet. The only parts he really paid attention to were when Natalie was talking about the Next Gens or other racing statistics.

"That's right Chick," Natalie started talking through the TV. "Racers left and right are either retiring, like Cal Weather's tonight, or are being fired to make room for the Next Generation." Lightning looked up at the screen to see dozens of the stock cars images being flipped to reveal their newer counterparts. His eyes flicked back and forth between the flipping images until there were just seven stock cars left. Him, Brick, Bobby and a few others. _Ugh what is happening?! I just don't understand why are they all getting fired and quitting just like that! Even in 2005, they waited till the season ended to make major changes! This just doesn't make sense! It feels like everyone is just disappearing almost without a trace and no one is even caring how the racers feel about it._ Even though he refused to admit it to himself, Lightning felt rather depressed about the whole situation. He felt like his whole career was going to fall apart if he didn't get back up to par soon. Out of this season his best finishing score was only fifth place and even then it wasn't good enough for the reputation he created for himself all those years ago when he was at the top of his game. Lightning clicked off the TV and sat in silence while his eyes wondered around his trailer.. The pictures of Doc that hung on his trailer wall almost made his body go numb. Man how he wished Doc was with him, that grumpy old racecar that was basically a father to him. Doc would probably have known what to do, he would have given a 30 minute lecture on how he's thinking about this all wrong. Lightning's eyes followed the wall littered with pictures in chronicle order dating all the way back to 2007. The two pictures that probably stood out the most to him were his wedding day from 2014, and a picture of him smiling like a lunatic with his first Piston Cup in 2007. He was gripping it with his right tire while Doc looked down at him ready to laugh at the sight from above on his crew chief's podium.

Lightning sighed with a small smile. Sometimes he really wish he could turn back the clock. Back to the days where he was still the young, pretty much clueless hotshot with the grumpy old dad joking and pushing him around. He wasn't that old, but he was getting close to middle age with his thirty-first birthday right around the corner. Lightning shook his hood with realization. _Wait a second, I'm only thirty. A lot of these guys don't retire until they're like almost forty! Why is everyone saying I'm getting old then! Chick didn't retire until he was thirty-eight and Strip didn't retire until he was forty-four so why should I have to retire so early?! Does the press even use basic logic anymore? I have all the right to be out here racing._ Lightning wondered if this had to do with the Next Gens. They are in fact almost twenty miles per hour faster than the stock cars, that's the biggest speed gap there has ever been in racing history. For Pete's sake in the late 1980's the racers for a short period of time were forced to have speed limiters installed because of one wreck that killed so many innocent cars. But even then there was only about a five to ten mph difference when it came to speed. _You know what, maybe Sally was right. First thing tomorrow I'm going to go call Strip and talk with him. Maybe he can help me….I hope._

* * *

Meanwhile Jackson Storm was currently in a hotel sprawled out on the middle of the bed on his phone. He would have preferred not to stop and continue driving but Gale seemed really exhausted so she pulled over at an inn. Now Jackson was somewhere in the middle of North Carolina on his way to New York state in the morning. Eventually he got bored of his phone and turned on the TV. It was one of those celebrity life story shows that were for the most part extremely boring. This one however was about Lightning McQueen's career. _Eh, why not. It's not like there's anything else to do._ Jackson hated to admit it but he actually did look up to McQueen a lot. Especially when he was just barely ten and it was McQueen's second season. As Jackson continued watching, he did something he never thought he would do in his lifetime, he took racing notes on McQueen. It was McQueen's whole career squished into a sixty minute time span. Out of habit, Jackson read the clock '23:36' for some reason Jackson felt the need to check to see if time was still moving. He felt like he was stuck in an endless loop or a movie on repeat. Racing was one of the few things that made him feel like he could escape that loop. Jackson lost his sense of time during his early teen years, nothing seemed to matter then. Care for no one, expect nothing in return, then make something happen. It was how he was taught to live and Jackson was pretty sure he would die like that too. He continued to take notes as he watched the rest of the documentary. As the show proceeded, Jackson realized just how much McQueen relied on the townies. _Must be a hillbilly family thing…._ Man Jackson wished he had someone other than Gale that he could count on even if it meant having to count on a bunch of hillbillies. Someone that he could look up to without being total jerk at the very least.

By 1:00 AM, Jackson was out cold with the TV still on. His notepad and pen had fallen off the bed while the covers were half way off the mattress. It quickly became a restless night for Jackson. A cycle of being asleep, awake, asleep, awake. Never staying asleep and never staying awake. It was like this almost every night, he was lucky if he got seven hours of sleep. But that was how he lived, Jackson had gotten used to years of feeling like an empty shell slowly wearing away at the last bit of emotion he had left. However one thing Jackson didn't understand, was he had everything but it felt like he had nothing. His family somewhat supported him, he had all the technology and devices that one could only dream of. He was talented in almost everything he did and rarely failed. But for a reason Jackson couldn't place, he felt lonely. Jackson learned to channel the feeling into results which led him to racing. Jackson stared at the ceiling for around half an hour hoping that he would fall asleep for the rest of the night. At last he was able to continue his restless sleep until the break of dawn set him out on his journey again.

 **Woo! I finished and this chapter had a little more Jackson Storm info. I actually picture Jackson as an easily irritated, short tempered type of person who worries about everything. Which I think is why he's so focused all the time, if he doesn't win or do that great at what he does, he becomes insecure. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Shocks of Confirmation

**I know most of these NASCAR guys don't retire until they're like 40 or 50 however I think in the Cars world they have to retire earlier because after all the car itself is their actual body and I think that racing puts a lot of strain on them. If you look at all the athletes in the world, they start 'breaking down' (no pun intended) at around age 30-35. Racing is a physical sport in their world so you would think that they would have the same wear and tear as a normal person who's an athlete.**

 **Now for me Cars 3 takes place over the course of a year and a half and from the time he recovers to the time of the final race I'd say it's about 7 months but others say it's 2 weeks. So with that out of the way it leaves me to include more of my own concepts that will show up soon.**

Little Feathered Flame: **I hope so too!**

PlatoOfAncientRoam34: **Nope, I'm writing more about Storm than he was shown in the movie but I'm not going to make him Lightning's protégé because Cruz is his only student and it'll stay like that…..for now.**

thunder angel13: **Thank you.**

Ninjachief437: **Of course I'm going to write about his crash! What would Cars 3 be without it?**

(Guest) Cars Geek24: **Cal is very cute! And my upload schedule, I try to upload anywhere between 2-3 weeks and if it takes longer then I'll post an update on why.**

Gummybear1178: **I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks of Storm like that.**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **I might do something like that but it's very unlikely. The crash is one of the things I've had planned in my head since I started this story so I could try to fit in something like that.** **And IKR! The crash was WAY to short, I was like well that didn't give any room to feel emotion. They didn't even really show what he looked like right after crashing. Also, I have something in store for Jackson after the crash ;)**

(Guest 1): **I don't know about that, it's also very unlikely to happen in my story. You and Sam Fraser are basically asking the same thing and like I said, I could try to include something like that.**

ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: **That's actually a really good idea! I'm gonna put some of that in this chapter even! And the 'Experiment' is just another way of saying that Jackson is the first of his group to go race.**

AceAttorneyFantic: **Actually I've grown out of Fnaf a long time ago, I got bored of it and honestly I don't even see how I could write a story about it, there's not enough characters and I don't think writing about the robots is very…..reasonable.**

(Guest 2): **I agree with you 100% the crash was way too short and believe me, you won't be disappointed with it!**

(Guest) Mr Brown: **I'll think about it. And btw, I've started drawing your request for the Jackson Storm picture.**

The cool autumn breeze blew through the desert as Mack pulled into the quiet town of Radiator Springs just before dawn. Soon light trickles of snow would begin to fall coating the town in light powdery snow. There was only two more weeks until the final race of the Piston Cup and Lightning was just anxious for it to all end for this season had just been torture for him. As soon as the trailer came to a halt, Lightning opened the trailer and sped off to his house so he could call Strip. He wasn't able to call on his way home due to the fact that Strip was currently in Florida and it would have been a real jerk move to call him around 4:30 AM. Lightning was ever so thankful that his engine wasn't as loud as it was in his late teen years or else he might have woken up the whole town. The soft crunching of the dirt was Lightning's only companion in the early morning has he drove up onto his front porch. The burgundy door opened with a soft squeak revealing a living room with a ramp leading upstairs off to the left, and a kitchen down the hallway directly in front of Lightning. Since it was rather early in the morning he decided not to go upstairs and possibly disturb Sally in the process. He drove through the living room and into the rec room or office which contained the computers and desks. Lightning looked at the time, '6:11 AM' _Ok that's good, so it should only be 9 o' clock for him._ Lightning turned on the phone that was built into the wall and began swiping through his contacts list. Jeff Gorvette, Francesco Bernoulli, Lewis Hamilton, Mack, Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, Strip Weathers. Lightning pressed on his name and waited for the phone to ring. He originally wouldn't of had Strip's number in his contacts, however one horrible day in 2014, Strip's wife, Lydia passed away. Lighting called every day after her death to comfort Strip who was traumatized at the event. She had died from cancer early in the morning and it shocked him as much as Strip but Lightning wasn't there to experience it in first person. Over the phone Lightning could hear the cracking and crying of Strip's voice. Lightning couldn't even imagine anything like that happening to Sally, it would shatter him to pieces. He was amazed that Strip was able to cope at all. It hurt him just thinking about it and he felt so bad for Strip. He sounded like he was crying for help whenever he called Lightning. It took almost eight months for him to finally get his life adjusted again. Since then, Lightning had promised to keep in contact with him and for the both of them to be there for each other in a time of need, and this was one of those times. The phone rang once, twice, three times, then at last someone picked up.

"Hello?" Strip's aging voice crackled over the phone.

"Hi Strip, how's your morning?" Lightning attempted to strike up a casual conversation.

"Oh hey Lightnin' I didn't expect you to call so early in the morning. And uh, my morning's going just fine, how's yours."

"It's going pretty well and I was wondering if I could talk to you about something if you're not too busy right now." Strip chuckled over the phone.

"Lightnin' I'm almost never busy now that I'm retired. Unless you count keeping Cal out of trouble. But yea, I'm free to talk. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I called to see if you would be able to give me some advice about the new racers."

"How so?" Strip asked.

"I want to know how you felt when a whole new batch of rookies were coming in. You've survived through two batches of rookies and that still didn't slow you down. I was wondering how you were able to do it and what you did because you never even moved to the back of the pack! You were always at the front of everyone." Strip paused for a moment and sighed.

"Listen kid, I can see what you're going through. To be honest, each time new guys came in, I was terrified for my career and life. But each race I had to remind myself that I was out here because this was my passion and that I belonged out on the track. Each day I would talk to…..I'd talk to Lydia and we used to come up with ways that I could get through it. She said that if I possibly knew the other racers then I would be more comfortable racing and knowing their limits along with my own. That's one of the reasons why you always saw me talking to the other cars. Now I know not everyone, especially the ones in their rookie years are social butterflies but you gotta take the chance. That's what I tried to do with you and Chick, well I don't think Chick ever caught on but you know what I mean."

"So what you're saying is that I should try and befriend Jackson?" Lightning doubtfully questioned.

"Yea, pretty much." Lightning sighed in frustration.

"Have you even seen Jackson?! He's like the biggest jerk I've ever met and he's so full of himself he won't even talk to anyone unless he's talking absolute shit about them." As he finished, he heard Strip laughing in the background. "What?" Lightning asked confused.

"Now I want you to tell me Lightnin' who does that sound like when they were in their rookie year? The overly cocky, rude, narcissistic, and totally full of himself racer?" Lightning paused for a second before processing what Strip had said.

"Oh….right. Heh, I kinda forgot about that."

"Exactly, so just give him a chance. I promise you that everything will turn out fine. During my last year before retirement, sure I didn't end my last season the way I would have wanted to but before that season, I was freaking out."

"How so?" Lightning curiously questioned.

"Well, it's simple, I wanted to keep racing. In my mind I still thought I was somewhat of a new guy and boy was I wrong but I still felt young at heart and that I could do so much more. That's when I realized that there's a bunch of other new guys who are waiting for their big break such as you were. But before you came along and when Chick was fresh bait, I experienced the same thing you're going through right now."

"Really?!" Lightning was surprised even though he was half expecting it.

"Oh yea, Chick's generation really threw me off course but I kept on pushing myself through all the tough times. Oh here's a good example, you know that Olympic champion Michael Phanbelts?"

"Well yea, who doesn't know who the most decorated Olympian is." Lightning responded.

"But do you know what happened to him back in 2013?" Strip became slightly more serious.

"Uh no. Wait something happened in 2013?" Lightning didn't exactly follow other sports besides road racing. He found the others to be uninteresting.

"Well back at the 2012 Olympics, this new guy came in and completely pushed him away from his fame. The media went crazy over his losing streak and that drove Michael insane. He snapped after months and months of depression and became an alcoholic but before long he got into a life threatening crash. No one expected this and everyone thought he would die. He managed to get his life back on track with the help of his coach, friends and a whole lot of other cars and look at him now, he's competed in this years Olympics. And that whole thing happened to him when he was only 28. So can you see Lightnin' as long as you have a good team to back you up, you'll be just fine."

"Wow, I didn't know all that happened. Now I know what you mean about this and I thank you for that. To be completely honest, I'm still a little nervous but you have helped a lot." Lightning truthfully spoke into the phone.

"No problem Lightnin'. Just remember that you will always have someone you can count on. Now I best be getting on with my day. You have a good one now."

"Oh wait! Just one more thing." Lightning spoke quickly.

"What is it?"

"You said to Cal that you would know when to retire when the rookies tag you right?"

"Yea, what about it." Strip asked wondering where this was going.

"I want to know, how did you figure out that the rookies were getting to you? Even I had a hard time racing with you during my rookie year." There was a long pause on the phone once again. Which was replaced by a light chuckle.

"Lightnin' I though you were smarter than this. The year I decided to retire was 2005, that was the year I saw you race for the first time and I saw the talent in you. I saw that you needed a chance to make your big break and get you going in the right direction. I saw that I just wasn't up to pare with the rest of the racers so that year I decided I would retire next season." Lightning almost felt guilty at what Strip was saying. _Did I really cause this?_

"You're not saying that I caused your retirement….are you?"

"In a way, yes but you're making it sound like that's a bad thing. Plus I was getting really old anyway and I don't think I would have recovered after that crash. But don't get your hopes down because of that, you're still young in my book. Hell, Jeff Gorvette isn't he like what, five years older than you? And he just barely retired so you have no excuses to retire now. Just keep your hood up and look for the good side of things."

"I will, and thank you again it really helped. Goodbye."

"Bye." Strip hung up leaving Lightning once again alone in the house. It was still relatively early in the morning and nobody except for Sarge would be up and soon to be joined by Filmore to start their daily 7 AM bickering. Lightning was still exhausted from the trip but none the less he decided he should probably make some coffee for him and Sally since she would be up soon. He drove into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets for the coffee maker. Before long the coffee began dripping down into the container filling the air with a strong but sweet scent. Lightning poured coffee into two mugs, he drank the first one and put the second one in a miniature hydro flask to keep it warm. Lightning sat in silence at the table sipping his coffee seemingly staring at nothing. He was deep in thought about what Strip had said and surprisingly, the more Lightning thought about it, the better he felt about this whole situation. The pit in his stomach was lifting with each passing minute as he thought about it more, or it was just the coffee that made him feel this way but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was that he was in a good mood, even though he felt like a cooked noodle with how exhausted he was. When he finished, Lightning drove as quietly as he could upstairs into his bedroom. Sunlight trickled into the room through the curtains while Sally laid bundled up in blankets peacefully sleeping. Lightning smiled warmly to himself before pushing some of the covers away and climbing in himself. He snuggled in closer and threw the covers over himself making sure they didn't fall off of Sally. Not much time passed before Lightning found himself knocked out and away from the world. Usually he found it hard to sleep while the sun was out but on the days that he had trips and races, it might as well be dark for the whole day. It felt like mere seconds had passed before Lightning felt the stirring of a blanket. Lightning opened one of his eyes to see Sally stretching and yawning. She settled back down with a soft moan before throwing the blankets off of herself. Lightning coughed from the sudden lack of air from the blankets causing Sally to jump in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Stickers, I didn't see or feel you there. When did you get home?" Sally recovered while pulling the blankets off of Lightning's now buried body. Lightning smiled before answering her question.

"I got home about an hour ago, and I took your advice and talked to Strip."

"Oh that's good. So what did he say?"

"Well he said that I should learn more about the other racers and try to befriend more of them. He also said I should think of ways to push myself through this whole situation." Lightning responded.

"Well that's good to hear, did he say anything else?" Sally questioned.

"No not really, those were the main things he said."

"Oh ok, so it was more of just comfort for you. Welp, I've got to go sort some stuff at the cone." Sally said while putting a stack of papers on her hood.

"Oh and I made you a cup of coffee, I set it on the counter top." Lightning said as he yawned and stretched which caused Sally to giggle.

"Thanks Light, I really needed a good cup of Joe. And judging by how tired you look, I'm guessing you want to sleep more. So I'll leave you be." Lightning just nodded before he drifted off to sleep as Sally left the room.

* * *

Lightning slept for several more hours before he decided that he should at least get one thing productive done today. He left his house and headed straight to his headquarters. As he opened the doors, he hesitated. The thoughts of last night came back to him and Lightning really started questioning things more than he thought he would be. _Sure everyone expected the Next Gens to be faster than everyone else, but how in hell were they this fast?_ _Something doesn't feel right, there's gotta be a reason behind this. There's no way they can be breaking records left and right already. There's gotta be a reason behind all this fishiness._ Lightning abandoned the headquarters and began heading down main street.

 _Maybe Sally could help me. Lawyers have to research things a lot….right?_ He just hoped that Sally wasn't too busy today. To be completely honest with himself, he didn't know the first thing about researching topics, he didn't even know where to start. Lightning was surprised with himself that he was able to pass high school with a 3.5 GPA average with his lack of knowledge on researching different subjects and reports. He looked to his right to see Filmore tending to some guests while Sarge was mowing his lawn. Sometimes Lightning really thought that even if the world ended those two wouldn't have a day where they didn't argue over something. He strolled into the office of the of the Cozy Cone for whatever reason feeling rather shy about asking for a favor. Lightning hated asking other cars for help, it made him feel kind of helpless or weak when he needed help. It was just a habit to him that formed in his childhood years and it stuck with him. Lightning took a deep breath before ringing the bell on the desk. A few seconds passed before Sally showed up still with a bundle of papers on her hood. She looked slightly confused on why he was here.

"I thought you were taking the day off?" Lightning stayed silent and smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, I think I've rested enough. Hey listen, do you think I could ask you a huge favor?" Lightning rubbed his tire back and fourth on the 'welcome' mat. Sally smiled as she watched him rub his tire.

She found it adorable when he acted shy around her and other cars he was close to.

"Depends on how big the favor is and when you need it." Sally responded.

"Uh, well I needed some help digging into the Next Gens, more specifically Storm and let's just say I'm not very good at looking into those kinds of things." Sally arched her eyelid and gave a playful smirk.

"Oh I get it. So you're a stalker now are you?" Lightning frowned at the remark but it was impossible to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha, very funny. But do you think you could help me? Pleeeeeaaaase?" Sally ignored his pouty face that usually got him almost anything.

"I don't understand though, why exactly do you all of a sudden want to do research? It doesn't make any sense especially coming from you."

"Doesn't Storm seem a little off to you? Considering where he's come from, rich parents, his dad modifies cars for crying out loud! And I know he's the 'experiment' and all, I just don't know if that adds up. Even with the other Next Gens nothing seems to add up" Lightning explained as best as he could.

"Well I think the officials would check to see if he has any modifications on him before he entered the Piston Cup as well as check him before every race. But I'll look into it. Just give another hour or so to finish up."

"Thanks Sal, you're the best" Lightning gave Sally a quick peak on the lips before he left the Cozy Cone. He didn't know why but he just felt so pleased today. Nothing that special had happened, he was in the best mood he had been in months. Lightning strolled down the street with a wide grin.

* * *

A couple hours later the couple sat in front of their computers with several notepads on their desks next to them. While Sally assigned herself do the deep digging and general research on the Next Gens, she assigned Lightning to research on Jackson. After about five minutes, Lightning dropped his front bumper onto his desk and sighed. He didn't even know where to start. Lightning tried Googling his name but that wasn't helping much. He groaned in frustration and turned behind him.

"Uh, hey Sal?" Lightning saw that she had already come up with at least a page full of results. "Can you help me? I don't know what to look up." Sally smiled at Lightning's struggles.

"Try searching his age first, then move onto his statistics. All you have to do is find out some stuff about his life that isn't too personal. Find out where he used to live and that kind of stuff. Now I know you might think that's personal, but trust me it's not as bad as some other things."

"This sounds either like a school project or it feels like we're stalking him..." Lightning said in concern. Sally rolled her eyes at him remark.

"Well, this is what you wanted. So suck it up butter cup and get lookin'" Sally turned back around while Lightning playfully stuck out his tongue and scrunched his face. He opened Google and began searching. _I should probably knock out the easiest questions and info first._ The first thing he looked up was his age. 'Jackson Storm age' when Lightning pressed enter he was amazed at the results. He knew Storm was born in 1997 but he had lost track of how long ago that was. He had just turned nineteen mere months ago! Jackson was probably the youngest racer he had ever seen, and he's going to be the youngest racer to take home the Piston Cup! Lightning shook out of his shock and continued his search after writing his age down on a piece of paper. 'Jackson Storm statistics' Lightning looked it up anyway even though he practically knew everything about Storm's statistics whether he wanted to or not thanks to Natalie Certain. He scrolled through the article to refresh his memory about his racing technique and style. Next he tried typing in 'Jackson Storm family' and not to much surprise, about a million results showed up. Lightning started scrolling through when a news article from early 2015 caught his attention. 'Multi Millionaire Family Kicks Out Only Child' _What? This doesn't seem right._ Lightning clicked on the news article and read through it.

'After John and Joanna Storm declared their only child Jackson Storm (17) to be a failure to the family had forced him out of their mansion in Los Angeles, California. According to John and Joanna,

"He was a failure from the start when he first picked up professional gaming." Jackson had been a world wide champion in a popular online racing game known as SC3 and was up against 18 million contestants. John and Joanna had banned any use of video games for they deemed it 'unworthy as a career and a waste of time'. They had set up Jackson to be a doctor like his father or at the very least a lawyer. Jackson had an excellent report card and was in the top of his class in athletics but he wasn't social enough to get him into any big college. John and Joanna sent him off to a smaller college and were furious to find out that Jackson had been in fact skipping collage to go to the arcade. Apparently Jackson had dropped out of college to focus on his 'silly games' as his parents call it. Three days after Jackson had won the championship, John and Joanna found out and had his things packed within the same day. Later in that day, they received several sponsors asking to have Jackson on their gaming team to which they declined all of them for him. Two days after the incident a crew chief known as Ray Reverham payed a visit practically begging for Jackson to join professional racing. He wouldn't leave until the Storms considered it a possibility. Finally after a week, John and Joanna forced Jackson out of their mansion and left him with a couple thousand dollars to live off of. The act sparked a social media outrage saying, 'He's just a child.' and 'Everyone makes mistakes.' The Storms however, ignored these comments saying that "We feel like we've made the right decision for our son. He chose the path that he wanted, and it lead to where he is know." Joanna Storm insisted. Mysteriously Ray Reverham had also disappeared around the same time Jackson had. As of now, no one has any clue where Jackson Storm is.'

Lightning stared at the screen in awe as he wrote down his notes. _Man, now I feel kinda bad for him. That must really suck._ Lightning scrolled further after exiting the article until he stumbled upon another interesting news website written not too long after the first one. 'Jackson Storm Appears Out of No Where After Being Kicked Out of Home' Lightning clicked on the link and was presented with another article.

'Five months after son of multi millionaires John and Joanna Storm had kicked Jackson out of their house. He was found to have taken the world by 'storm'. The video game champion was discovered after he had beaten a world record on popular online racing game SC3. Future Piston Cup crew chief Ray Reverham had found Jackson Storm and asked him to be a professional racer. After John and Joanna had kicked Jackson out, he ran away with Ray to the Jr. Piston Champions and quickly excelled in the sport. Although he is excelling extremely quickly on the simulator, as of now, he's only been on a real track an estimate of five times. We were able to get a hold of Jackson Storm after one of his Jr. Piston Championship races.

Mr. Storm, now that you've been banned from your own home, where are you living now?

"Rochester, New York. I was able to find a decent apartment with the help of Gale, my driver."

What were your first thoughts on getting kicked out of your own house?

"Honestly, I wasn't surprised. It was bound to happen someday. Living with them was just like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode when something went wrong. So I was more like 'crap, how am I gonna live on the streets' but then who I like to call Gus, took me in."

Did you ever plan on racing for the Piston Cup?

"Actually no, I had no intentions on even doing anything athletic due to the fact that I was terrified that my engine transplant I had as a kid would cause problems again. I really wanted to be a professional gamer instead but we all know how that ended."

Why did you have an engine transplant at such a young age?

"Well when I was five, there was something about my engine not being able to keep up with my body so I had to have a custom built engine from the pops in order to keep me alive. He said it was perfectly legal but some cars say that I was born/built in a scientists laboratory or I was an alien that had come down from space." [Jackson laughs]

Do you look up to any of the Piston Cup racers?

"Nope, I vaguely know of the racers. I've seen Lightning McQueen here and there when I was a kid but other than that, I don't know anyone."

What made you want to pick up on professional gaming?

"I don't know, I was like seven when I played my first video game and since then I've been hooked."

What made you decide on becoming a Piston Cup racer?

"Actually after I won the championship I had tons of cars practically begging me to join their team. So when I got kicked out I was like 'what the hell, why not' and look where I am now ma'. You happy I'm finally a success now?"

That was all we were able to get out of Jackson due to the fact that he was taken away for a meeting. Jackson Storm is quickly becoming a known name throughout the country and soon to be the world, so next Piston Cup season, expect to see Jackson's name and face appearing everywhere.'

Lightning blinked quickly. _Holy crap, the kid had an engine transplant?! That must've been tough, poor kid._ Engine transplants were one of the most difficult parts of a car to replace and even more difficult at a young age. If the engine was too fast for a car, doctors simply cut off part of its power and put a speed limiter on until the car has matured enough to handle it. However if the engine was too slow, that was an entirely different story. If the engine isn't able to keep up with the car then it would eventually die out. Cars can survive with a dead engine for approximately one month. This was more common in older cars and was rarely found in younger. Lightning witnessed its effects in first person when Doc had an engine failure during one of their practices at Willy's Butte. Lightning had never really experienced loss for someone he cared dearly for. He scrolled down again on the page. Nothing seemed to be interesting so he tried typing in a different Google suggestion.

'Jackson Storm engine transplant' this time only about a thousand results showed up. Lightning once again began searching for any interesting articles. 'Jackson Storm's Engine and Performance Raise Concern Among Fans' This article was only from two months ago which surprised Lightning who wondered why he hadn't found this sooner.

'After months of nonstop wins for rookie sensation Jackson Storm, he has raised more than one concern for Piston Cup racers and fans. One fan states, "I don't get how he's so Dodge Ramming fast. He's got to be on some steroids or have some modifications." At the start of his racing career, Jackson has even shocked Piston Cup officials with how young he is and his speed. We were able to get Piston Cup official, Tyler Brakeson to comment on Storm. "Ya know, Storm has a lot of talent. We were extremely surprised with his speed. We actually had him sent to several doctors, mechanics, and had almost all the officials take a look at him. The Piston Cup was worried that he would be using any illegal injections, steroids, or modifications done to him and his engine. We've inspected his body frame and it's almost exactly the same as it was when he was born with the exception of the raised spoiler and a outer skirt. As for his engine, we spoke with John Storm about it and scanned it several times. No out of the ordinary results showed up other than his engine wasn't the one he was born with. I know many racing fans will be or already are upset with the outcomes of Storm not having any illegal modifications. But his engine is as normal as any other engine except it is much more powerful than the average car's. His engine is a V-8 maximum performance, 850 hp, one hundred percent legal engine."

With how powerful Jackson Storm is, it's putting fear into the other Piston Cup racers. Many have already been replaced by either retiring or being fired. Now with only five stock car racers left including Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardly and a few others, it's only a matter of time before they retire or get fired. Out of the group known as 'The Next Gens' Jackson Storm is no pun intended, taking them by storm. While the other Next Gens are much faster and stronger than the previous generation, Jackson Storm is clearly the leader out of the group. He's the fastest, strongest, and uses his wits to his advantage. It is pretty clear now that Jackson Storm is going to be winning the Piston Cup considering that the car in second place is Lightning McQueen. The other Next Gens' points don't count for this season due to them joining in mid-season. It's only a matter of time before the Next Gens take over the sport.'

 _Well crap. So he is legal to race. I was kinda hoping there was something going on here._ Lightning scrolled through more pages but found nothing interesting to him. He turned around to see that Sally already had a full fledged essay that was about four pages long. He stared in awe as the papers filled the desk. He drove over so that he was just behind her left rear bumper. Sally must have felt his presence for she looked over her fender at the thirty year old car who looked like a five year old in a candy store.

"What?" Sally turned around a little more to get a better look at Lightning who still had a look of disbelief plastered across his face.

"How….Just what? How do you do it woman?! We're like at the at the computers for what feels like ten minutes and you've written a novel while I barely have a seventh grade essay written!" Lightning astonishingly remarked causing Sally to smile warmly.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed yet but my job required lots of researching and writing essays. So I'm sure that I would have gotten used to writing and typing so quickly." Lightning's face of amazement turned to a frown mixed with a pout knowing that she was right. "So? What did you find out about Storm?" Sally asked curiously. Lightning's mood changed quickly as he grabbed his notepad.

"Actually, I found out a lot of things. And I'm quite surprised at my results. So apparently Jackson got kicked out of his house by his parents when he was seventeen because he wanted to be a professional gamer."

"Oh that's awful! Why didn't his parents what him to be a gamer?" Sally chimed in.

"Well his parents I guess set him up to be a doctor or some good job like that but he dropped out of college with perfect grades to pursue a career in gaming. He even won a championship against 18 million cars. Oh and I found out that he got an engine transplant at the age of five. His engine was to slow for his body so he had to get it replaced. And did you know he's only nineteen?!"

"Really? He's so young. He looks like nothing amuses him anymore and he's lived for thousands of years longer than us." Sally showed genuine interest.

"So what'd you find out?" Lightning shifted the spotlight from him to Sally.

"Oh, I kinda got carried away and researched on each of the different racers." Sally smiled sheepishly at Lightning.

"Of course you did."

"Well for one, did you know all the Next Gens were all born within the same year with the exception of Ryan Laney who is twenty two. Almost all of them grew up near the west coast while Daniel Swervez, who is going to join the Piston Cup sometime this year or next is from Mexico and and Tim Treadless grew up in the middle of Missouri."

"Wow, you did do your research on all of them." Lightning spoke.

"And if you're wondering how and why they all look so similar, they all have the same car brand and type somewhere in their family tree which I personally think is really neat. They're kinda like cool hybrid cars. Also speaking of hybrid, did you know Jackson could technically be considered a hybrid?"

"He's a hybrid?! Does that have something to do with his engine?" Lightning wondered why he didn't find that part about Jackson.

"Yup," Sally responded with pride in herself, "It isn't that widely known to the public but in order to keep him going without any additions that would make him physically handicapped, he had to have a partial electric engine to monitor his body and all that good stuff. And also him and Chase Racellot were good childhood friends until Chase moved cross country. To be honest I don't think Chase and Jackson have recognized each other yet due to the fact that Chase had to get a different paint job in order to match his sponsor in the Piston Cup." Lightning stared rather wide eyed at Sally as she finished. _Ok I'm convinced, she has secret superpowers_ Lightning thought to himself.

"And you called me the stalker out of our duo." Lighting playfully smiled at Sally.

"Well I do my best to stalk them." She replied sarcastically. "Did that help you at all? And if you want to read through it more, there's still more papers you can read that are on my desk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink of water or something." Sally said before heading out of the office. As she was leaving Lightning noticed that her spoiler was flipped up revealing her tattoo. He smirked to himself before he decided to 're-enact' a rather embarrassing moment to her.

"Hey, is that a little pin-stripping tattoo I spot back there?" Lightning called out. He could tell that Sally rolled her eyes by the way her body moved and how she closed her spoiler after he spoke.

"Oh shush up, it's not like you haven't seen it more than once before." Lightning looked at the time on his desktop '9:43 PM' it read in a bold font. _Huh, this day flew by today. Can't believe it's already been three hours since we started._ He looked back at Sally who was now beginning to rinse out her cup in the sink.

"But what if I want to see it again?" Lightning teased as he met her in the kitchen. She turned around and glared at him.

"Not funny Lightning." Sally said with a straight face but after a few seconds it was impossible to keep her glare. She smiled and let out a small laugh before she was suddenly pulled by her wheels into a tight kiss. Sally gasped in surprise but gave in. Lightning deepened the kiss by pressing further into his beloved wife causing her lips to spread slightly. She didn't protest at the fast pace however she did pull away after a couple more seconds of pure bliss. Sally backed away leaving a very disappointed Lightning staring directly at her.

"I didn't say I was done. Come on Stickers." Sally stated before leaving the kitchen. Lightning nodded and followed her while locking all the doors and turning off all the downstairs lights for the night.

 **GAHHH! I hate romance but I can't stop myself! Anyway I hope this chapter made up for the missed one last week. And now that I have a schedule, expect another chapter in about two weeks. Now we start getting closer and closer to the crash and trust me, it's gonna be a doozy! And betcha didn't know that about Michael Phelps did you? Also NOOOOOOOOO! I start school tomorrow...I'm not ready for high school ;-; And as a reminder, Instead of working on chapter 10, I'm going to be re-doing chapters 1 and 2 and possibly 3.**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE (regarding reviews)

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **As much as I love the reviews you guys leave, something is getting out of hand. I know I said I am open to new ideas (which I still am) but the amount of reviews you guys are requesting are getting ridiculous. Now if they were new ideas, I would welcome them warmly but these are the same reviews over, and over and over again. And that's getting pretty annoying, it's gotten to the point where I'm having to delete more reviews than allow them to pass. It's as if you guys aren't really caring for the story anymore. As much as I hate to, I'm going to be making some new rules.**

 **You can post the same review or review with similar concept only TWICE. I say twice because usually by the second time I will have answered your review in the next chapter, anymore than that, then it just becomes spam to me.**

 **As much as I try to incorporate your ideas into the story you have to remember this is my story. Look I know your idea really wants to get into the story but I some of those ideas would completely mess up my storyline but I've been trying to work in most of your ideas into my story. And if you get upset about me not including them, then just make your own story.**

 **When you post the same review reminding me to do stuff, it gets annoying as well. Yes, I know I need to do that certain thing you asked of me and I said I will do. I just haven't gotten to that point in the story where I will add that certain thing.**

 **Sorry I'm kind of bitching about this but this has been going on for months and I'm asking for it to stop. So thank you for reading this.**


	11. Chapter 9: Troubles that Grow

**I'm taking a little break from re-doing old chapters and am presenting you with chapter 10! If you haven't already, then I suggest you should really check out the Prologue redone, I like it a lot more than the original one. And we're getting so close to the crash!**

(Guest #1): **Thank you! hi**

(Guest) Natalie Derpner: **You'll see what I have in store for the crash ;) And the cars you suggested, I have no clue who they are.**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **You'll have to wait for the crash and what happens after it. ;) Oh no! You have found my Google identity! I need to go into hiding! Thanks for the feedback on Guilt and Storms as well. As for Sally, you'll see what I have in store for her, it may be good or it may be bad. And yep, it's official, Lightning McQueen's birth name is Monty McQueen.**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Lol, we really do think alike. And GAHHH I keep on typing 'Bryan Laney' because Ryan's voice actor is named Ryan Blaney so I keeping on accidentally putting the 'B' in somewhere. And believe me, you're not one of the ones that spams me with reviews.**

Cristalstarmochi: **You're totally not a bad person. But I would have included Usain Bolt if I would have known more about track racing. I'm a swimmer so it's like mandatory for me to know about Michael Phelps. XD And thanks for the support!**

(Guest) Peaches Lamb: **I have something in store for Jackson after the crash :)**

(Guest) Harisfool 54: **You won't be disappointed. I'm making the crash as detailed as possible.**

(Guest) tin van Kraling: **Most definitely the crash will be stopped! Look at all the serious NASCAR crashes, the whole race is canceled sometimes!**

(Guest) Jordan Camillie: **Yup, that is the picture for Mr Brown. Also thank you for the support!**

(Guest) Mr Brown: **You'll have to wait and see!**

(Guest) Iwishihadapuppy: **Maybe, maybe not. It really depends on a. how lazy I am, and b. school.**

(Guest) Knight Rider: **Of course I'm going to show what happens in between the garage and the race.**

(Guest) Grey: **Thanks!**

(Guest) JackSpicer2311: **Like I said to the others, I have something in store for the crash ;)**

PlatoOfAncientRome34: **ikr lol!**

(Guest) mike kemp: **That is true.**

(Guest) NinjaCheif547: **Well they have to get their ideas out somehow.**

 **Whew that was a lot of reviews, now…..ON WITH THE STORY!**

This was it. In less than 24 hours Jackson would be proving to everyone that he isn't a complete failure. In less than 24 hours Jackson would race that final race, leave McQueen in the dust and win that Piston Cup. It's kind of funny, two years ago Jackson never would have pictured himself being a racer much less actually winning the Piston Cup! If he kept this up, it would make him a millionaire in no time. But that's not what Jackson really wanted. What he really wanted was to see his parents happy with him again. He figured since he was already in LA for the race, he could maybe visit his parents…..if they would even allow him.

Jackson left his hotel mid afternoon to his old house. There were two separate parts you had to go through in order to get to his old house. The security guard, and then the gate. The security guard was easy to get by, all he had to do was show his ID and pass. As he entered the gated neighborhood though, he noticed not much had changed since he left two years ago. The tree house that he used to play in with Chase was still there, he had found out last week that Chase was in fact racing with him. Jackson felt slightly dumb for not recognizing Chase but they had been getting closer again. Jackson continued down the road and saw the same lawn decorations from fifteen years ago remained in his neighbor's yard. The Bestleys always had the same stones and flamingos in the same exact spot. But his house however seemed to be lacking any real personality. The sun shown down on the mansion making the white and grey paint blinding to anyone who looked at it. The grass was trimmed to a T with not a single blade longer than the other. Jackson drove up the long pathway to the light beige door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Instead of one of his parents answering the door, it was one of the house maids, a dark blue 1999 BMW 328i, Brianna. She looked at Jackson almost not recognizing him due to his decals, spoiler, and outer skirt. She was practically the mother to him. His own mom hardly ever saw him in his younger years, the most she ever saw him was a couple days at a time due to her work constantly being in and out of the house to do photo shoots or star in a movie.

"Ja-Jackson?! What are you doing here? Your parents are going to kill you!" Brianna whispered loudly which caused Jackson to give his sarcastic laugh.

"So what. I'm faster than them and besides what's the worst they can do to me. I'm a legal adult now, it's not like they can spank me on the bumper or something. I just want to talk to the old man for a little bit before my race." Brianna nodded and let Jackson in who then proceeded to nod as if it was his way of saying thank you.

"Your mother and father are in the living area..." Jackson left before she could finish already knowing where his parents would be. He drove through the many halls before he came up across the living room. He saw his mother along with his father outside the living room on the porch. The sparkling silver 1997 Lamborghini Diablo and the navy blue 1995 Ferrari f355 sat laughing over something probably not worth Jackson's time. Jackson frowned at them not surprised they were having the time of their life without him. He opened the sliding glass door and saw their faces of pure shock as he drove outside to meet them. Jackson smiled at this bittersweet moment.

"Jackson….shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like maybe getting your life sorted out to be successful?" Joanna almost hissed at her son but still had a hint of surprise in her. The Lamborghini rolled over to him with what could be described as awe as she looked over him, studying his decals and spoiler.

"I think not…..mother and I am successful. I th-" Jackson was cut off by his father's deep voice.

"I think so Jackson, you have no business being here unless you have finally decided to do what's best for you." John spoke as if he were mocking Jackson. Jackson stared at them and glared.

"I think I do and you know what? Are ya happy now ma, pa? That I'm finally a success? Well a success in everyone else's eyes except for yours?!" Jackson's temper started showing through slightly.

"Oh please." Joanna exaggerated. "Racing in the Piston Cup is hardly worthy of recognition. Worthy people such as your father and I will go down in the history books and be remembered. Your father will go down as the doctor who gave all of those celebrities you see their modifications and I will forever be remembered as one of the greatest actresses of our time." John piped up again.

"Your mother's right Jackson. Racers hardly ever help people and they don't even get remembered. And don't go and say some random racers like Lightning McQueen or some other guy who I already forgot about." John shrugged his tires. "Who even cares about racing, you can only do it for a short amount of time because once you get old they'll throw you out and you lose the little money you will make."

"I'll make millions! I'm practically a celebrity like you mom! And apparently a lot of people care about racing! Enough so that all the good racers out there make millions!" Jackson raised his voice slightly.

"You are nothing like me Jackson! And unless you quit this phase you will never be like me or your father!" Joanna yelled at her son. Jackson had had enough of this, he thought that he could maybe visit them peacefully but _no_ nothing good ever got to happen to _him._

"FINE! If you don't want me, and YOU don't love me enough to even support me the slightest then I'll stay out of your life for good. Ya know I never wanted to be a racer, I just wanted to do simulations and get into computers, game designing, professional gaming! But you had to rip that away from me didn't you." Jackson calmed down and returned to his cool state. "So if you wouldn't mind, I do in fact have no business being here. You guys are just weighing me down anyway. I don't need any of you in my life so good bye for what I hope is until your guys' death." Jackson left through the house not waiting for his parent's reaction, bid Brianna a quick farewell and looked back at his parents one last time. Seeing that they had resumed their conversation as if nothing happened, he left the neighborhood. As Jackson drove through the afternoon traffic he felt pressure build up behind his eyes. _NO!_ Jackson thought to himself _Not today! If they don't need me, I don't need them! I will prove them wrong and I will win that damn Piston Cup!_

Jackson returned to the hotel feeling like time had stopped...again. He lowered his shocks as he sat at the desk, staring at the clock. Tick, tick, tick, tick. He would switch between his phone and the clock. He sometimes would grab a piece of food. In his mini refrigerator, he had a grand total of a pint of milk, a quart of oil, and a half eaten hamburger , which Jackson's crew chief, Rey would have killed him if he found it. Jackson finished his hamburger and returned to the clock. This was getting old, everything Jackson seemed to be doing right now was old. He wanted his life to change for the better for once, but he guessed that wasn't going to happen soon, especially after todays encounter and all his encounters with McQueen. Sometimes Jackson really envied McQueen, there probably wasn't a single car he knew that hated McQueen. Jackson himself didn't even hate him, he was just annoyed by him. Though it was only around 4 PM, Jackson felt extremely tired. That wasn't a good sign, especially for tomorrow…..tomorrow. Jackson smiled to himself as he thought about it. He would find a way to get into McQueen's head, it was very effective and didn't require any pushing or shoving which could result in a fine so it was perfectly legal. Then he would win the cup, Jackson imagined the race tomorrow with only smooth sailing. Jackson smirked as he closed the curtains to shut out any glimpse of light and secluded himself in the room.

For what felt like in years, Jackson actually felt at piece in this moment. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his fenders after his encounter with his parents. He felt somewhat free and that he didn't need anyone at that moment. Jackson crawled in the bed with a small smirk knowing that the next day would only be better for him, knowing that McQueen had met his match, knowing that he didn't have to worry about his parents anymore. For once, he actually got more than eight hours of consecutive sleep and Jackson felt great about it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Lightning too had been preparing for tomorrow. He was thankful that this season was coming to an end. _Man, 2016 as just been full of surprises. I'm just glad this season and year are ending soon._ Lightning knew for a fact that he wasn't winning the Piston Cup this year. He was far to many points behind Jackson to even come close to winning it. This year almost felt like a disaster, first Sally, then Jackson, Cal, the Piston Cup. Even Rust-Eze was making less and less money with each loss. This was looking very bad for him. He might even get replaced if he didn't get more wins! But he also knew that Dusty would never do that to him. They were too close for that to happen suddenly. Lightning drove around town trying to ease his nerves and eventually found himself in the local park. It wasn't unusual for his nerves to act up, especially as he got older. He just wished he was as confident as he used to be in his early racing days.

Lightning once again thought about the past even though he was really sick of doing it by this point. He would replay the same scenes, good and bad, in his head over and over again. He would think about the first time he came to Radiator Springs, think about his first Piston Cup with Doc. More emotional times such as when he found out his mom had died a little after he moved to Radiator Springs, or when Doc died, or other times like that. But this time, he thought of the World Grand Prix. Even though it was one of the best times in his life, it was also one of the worst. Lightning kept on replaying the moment where he found out he had almost been murdered in front of everyone. The spies later on explained how he would have died, much to his, Sally's and Mater's displeasure. He first would have felt a burning sensation under his hood which would have then erupted into flames. Lightning couldn't believe how close he was to dying that day. Lightning replayed every single scene he could remember where he had been in a life threatening incident. Several times in his races he had almost wiped out completely.

Lightning shook his hood, trying to erase the memory and resumed his stroll through the park. He tried focusing on tomorrow. The final race was now in less than twelve hours. Warm up would be at noon, then four hours later the race itself would begin and if it went according to plan, it would end around 9 PM. After the race, Lightning thought he should actually try to bond with Storm. Storm seemed a little lost in his way. He seemed like he was stuck in the same emotion or the same day for that matter. Lightning would look at Storm and see a slight image of himself in his rookie year with the exception of Lightning being more energetic. However he knew that Storm would never welcome his attempt but it was worth a shot. Each time Lightning saw Storm and the other Next Gens, he knew that his time on the track was running out and it seemed to be running out fast. Lightning shivered at the thought of him not racing anymore, of him getting slower and slower with age and getting kicked out. His top speed had already started dropping. His fastest speed used to be 202 MPH at his peak when he was 25 but now it was only 198 MPH and even that was a stretch.

The gentle autumn breeze blew warmly across his hood. It wasn't that cold due to the fact that they were in Southern California. Lightning relaxed his shocks and suspension as he lowered down so that his undercarriage touched the grass beneath him. He was glad that there were hardly any cars outside today. The paparazzi had slightly died down ever since he became shadowed by Storm. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he finally got some privacy and a curse because he wasn't getting the attention like he used to which meant less publicity which also means the more likely Lightning will get kicked out of racing. Lightning stared at his reflection in the pond he sat by. _Damn I'm getting old._ Lightning thought to himself. He definitely didn't look as young as the other guys and it didn't help that racing was known to make you look years older than what you actually were. His model was from 2006, ten years ago. Mater at times looked younger than he did or it might have been based on maturity but it didn't matter. He was almost thirty one but he looked an estimate of seven years older. Even Sally didn't look as old as him. She actually looked her age, but Lightning would always tease her about her looking _way_ older than what she really was. Most of the time it would be playful banter and other times it would be like adding gasoline to a flame, which in those times Lightning ended up sleeping downstairs. Lightning really wished he could turn back the clock, not just because he looked better back then but because he missed those old days. He didn't have to worry about his life too much back then. However Lightning still had all the energy imaginable and that was probably what kept the town so alive. In a way, he kept them young. But now Lightning felt like he was becoming almost a more and more distant version of himself with each race that passed by. He felt like he was a bomb just waiting to explode at any given moment, just waiting to trip, crash, or fall somewhere and he'd fall hard.

Lightning jumped slightly as he felt something buzz throughout his body. He had forgotten he set an alarm to remind him when to start heading back to the hotel. He needed to get as much sleep as possible. He found that out the hard way during his second season. No matter what time he went to bed, on race nights he would always wake up not a second after dawn. Even if he went to bed at 3 AM he would still be up before the sun. 'The Rookie Mistakes List' Doc would call Lightning's one of many mess ups. He returned to the hotel not even feeling the slightest bit sleepy but he knew better. He shut the thick blinds that blocked out the sunlight and climbed into the twin sized bed. Normally Sally would be with him at this time but she said she was feeling slightly too ill to travel so she was coming tomorrow morning. At first Lightning was real worried about her. It turned out to be just the side effects of a cold. She had a slight fever that broke a couple of hours ago much to Lightning's relief. Lightning just prayed that tomorrow would go by smoothly and that he could just get it over with it and have Jackson win the Piston which Lightning himself wasn't too happy about. He closed his eyes just dreading tomorrow. This was certainly going to be a season that Lightning didn't want to remember.

 **WHOOP WHOOP! You guys know what next chapter's going to be about! And is that possible separate story ideas I spy with Chick and Bubba? Honestly though, after reading the World of Cars comic books from 2008-2010 or 2011, there's a book that shoes Chick teaming up with Bubba and I think it might be interesting to write about. If I don't write about Cruz and Jackson first ;)**


	12. Chapter 10: The Crash

**[CARS 3 SPOILERS] [CARS 3 SPOILERS]**

 **I recommend listening while reading this chapter to, Cars 3 Trailer Music- Emergence, and Abel Korzeniow- Melting Waltz by Amosdoll Music and even Porter Robinson- Goodbye to a World, or any song that you would like to listen too.**

 **I apologize greatly for my absence in this story. For a couple weeks I kind of abandoned it because of school and getting to swim on a high school swim team but as you know, I'm not swimming anymore this season cause of my wrist sprain and tendinitis in my elbow.**

 **Honestly I was scared writing this chapter because I was trying to live up to the expectations I set for myself and you guys set as well but YOLO.**

 **It's that chapter folk! The gut wrenching time of Cars 3! But all notes aside I thank everyone who has helped me become a better writer for this story. I can't decide if I'm going to have the crash be 2 parts or 1 or even 3. I guess time will tell, oh well. Now on to the reviews!**

(Guest) Sam Fraser: **I found it a little hard to see Lightning as a Monty but now I can see it slightly. I see him now as Monty Eric McQueen. I'm continuing the Jackson Storm drawing but due to school and extracurricular activities, I am making VERY slow progress on it. And I won't forget Mack, don't worry. And for my Google Account, I might but I want to have this account and my Google account to be 2 separate things, kinda like have a double life if you know what I mean.**

(Guest) Knight Rider: **Well now I guess I have to live up to that don't I (Which tbh, I'm a little worried about)**

(Guest #1): **I actually thought there would be a flash back as well, and if I were to include that flashback, it would be in a different story.**

Nerf (Guest): **heh, don't worry, I'll add a scene like that.**

(Guest #2): **Actually I was going to adapt those scenes! And I saw the article saying how they were gonna add Doc's death in Cars 3 but it was too depressing.**

(Guest) CarsGeek24: **Trust me, there was no offense taken. I'm glad you like the redone prologue. I knew it! We are twins! And that's cool that we're both the same age. I turned 14 a while ago though, well May seems like a while ago to me. I sprained my wrist when I was on the starting/diving block for swim, and when they said take your mark, I slipped, did a 'majestic' front flip and landed on my wrist in the water. Now the tendinitis, that's been brewing for over a year without me realizing it.**

(Guest) Natalie Derpner: **Ah, I remember them now. I don't know if I'll have their reactions to the crash. I already have a list of people and it's hard to get so many reactions to an event that only lasts 43 seconds (yes I counted how long the crash lasts).**

(Guest) darkSyura: **Oh no no no! I am most definitely not going to have sexual themes and make it darker than it already is. I think (T) represents this story well enough.**

(Guest) andyrowlands5002: **Honestly, I think that's going to mess some things up. You'll have to see this chapter to see if I did it (fyi I type these responses before I write the chapter)**

(Guest) Vulcain 1911: **You'll see what I have in store for the crash and after it, it's gonna be a roller coaster ;)**

(Guest) SaysCharly: **Like Vulvain, you'll see what I have in store ;)**

(Guest) redcardinalist: **Yup, we have arrived.**

(Guest) BiscuitDude01: **Thank you for the advice, it really helped. And now that I look back on it, I really am just explaining things aren't I. Well in that case, I'll work on improving my stories even more in future chapters.**

(Guest) Electronic: **You'll see what happens.**

(Guest) ClayMan01: **Huh, so did I. I really thought they were gonna add more Jackson Storm too.**

(Guest) Penelope Wroten: **Oh I knew about that, it's just I haven't found a good replacement or had the time to search for one lately.**

Carl Marsh: **I might when I include more chapters about Jackson in the future.**

(Guest) Acroterion: **I agree with you and I can see that happening too. And I can kinda see this song playing during the crash.**

* * *

Everything was dim. The atmosphere was something described out of a horror movie or a sad drama story. Lightning did his best to keep his well known positive attitude towards life, the day would still carry on if he didn't try to enjoy it, so Lightning decided he wanted to live every day to its fullest. Lightning sighed and took a deep breath as Mack and his trailer entered the track. One hour until he would be racing another 500 laps. He couldn't place where he was feeling it exactly but Lightning felt a storm of butterflies stirring throughout his body. Once the semi stopped with a small jolt, Lightning opened his trailer. Surprisingly, the press was no where to be found in pit lane. He turned to Mack and laughed.

"I thought this place would be crowded!" Lightning now faced Mack who was smiling as well.

"Well I'll tell you what boss, would you rather be swarmed by paparazzi or would you rather peacefully start your next race?" Mack replied with a joyful expression on his face.

"Well obviously the latter. I'm gonna go check up with Bobby and Brick. See ya around Mack!" Lightning smiled widely and left his pit garage. Usually at this time his pit garage would be bustling with life but his pit crew decided to just meet him in pit lane right before the race starts. As Lightning drove to the other pit garages, he noticed left and right that there were new Next Gen cars. Not a stock car in sight, Lightning started becoming slightly worried until he overheard Brick's voice.

"But I-I-I've been racing for you guys for almost ten years! I'm not done yet!" Brick left his garage and started racing after his boss.

"I'm sorry but you aren't keeping up with the standards. Your scores just aren't going to cut it." Brick's boss replied.

"But I won twice last season! And I won a couple other times the season before that!" Brick sounded more desperate this time as Lightning watched the scene unfold.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. But I'm giving your number and sponsor to another, faster racer. You're fired." Those were the words no one would ever want to hear. Brick's boss left and drove the opposite way from where Lightning stood as Brick chased after him. Lightning stared in shock as he drove over to Bobby's garage and knocked on it.

"Uh, hey Bobby? Do you know what's going on with Brick?" Lightning asked before it opened and revealed a purple Next Gen racer. Lightning once again was caught off guard and stuttered.

"Y-y, Wait, you're not Bobby." Lightning narrowed his eyes at the car who obviously had replaced Bobby.

"Name's Danny bro." Danny said in a slight Mexican accent before leaving Lightning alone to himself. Lightning didn't wait two seconds before speeding off to his trailer again. _I've got time to do this, there's still half an hour before the race._ Lightning opened his trailer and quickly closed it again as he entered. He slammed the touch pad phone installed in the wall trying to find Bobby's contact he had saved. Almost immediately after the phone rang, Bobby picked up.

"Hello?" Bobby asked.

"What the hell's going on Bobby?! Care to explain why Danny replaced you and why you didn't tell me?!" Lightning questioned furiously. He wondered how everyone could leave him, especially right before a race.

"I-I can explain. Just chill! I…...I got fired last night." The phone line was dead silent for what felt like a millennium. "Lightning? You still there?"

"Yea...I am. Why didn't you call me last night though?"

"I found out almost at midnight and I thought it would be rude to bother you. I'm sorry...I really am." Bobby's voice broke slightly. Lightning saw that he was really struggling to accept the fact that he had been fired. Lightning began to feel sympathetic for his friend and toned down his voice.

"Listen, no need to be sorry, I should be the one apologizing. But why did they fire you? I saw Brick get fired just now because he didn't get many wins, but you had almost as many wins as I did." Lightning responded in a kind hearted voice.

"They fired me 'cause they wanted to have a better chance at making a good reputation out of Daniel. Wait, Brick got fired? Oh, that means that you're the last stock car out on the track now, doesn't it." Bobby carefully replied with a hint of sadness.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I am the last one, but that gives me more of a reason to prove them wrong." Lightning said more confidently.

"Thanks Lightning, now you do us stock cars proud, you hear that?"

"I will and I won't let you guys down. I should probably get going, the race is going to start soon." Lightning replied glancing at the clock.

"Heh, ok then. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, see ya later."

"Bye." Lightning hung up the phone after Bobby responded and left towards pit lane after getting himself psyched up. He was lucky that the Next Gen cars had to start from the places their counterparts earned during qualifying. Lightning was towards the middle of the pack while pole position who was to no surprise occupied by Jackson Storm. Lightning scanned the area looking for any sign of Mater and Sally. He was about to turn back around when he saw a large foam lightning bolt pushing its way through pit lane. Lightning chuckled as he saw Mater followed by Sally who was partially blocked by the giant hat come into his pit box.

"Hiya bud! You ready fer yer big race?!" Mater excitedly exclaimed. He shook his tow hook like a dog's tail and bounced on his shocks with joy. Sally rolled out from behind Mater and giggled while looking up at his hat.

"You bet I am! And uh….what's with the hat?" Lightning questioned with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Well, Mater wanted it really badly so I went with him to get it." Sally answered his question. Lightning looked at her and frowned slightly.

"You're pale, you only turn pale when you're in shock, sick, or worried." Was all Lightning said as Mater moved to the side to allow Lightning to pass.

"I'm still recovering from my stomach bug and fever yesterday, and I have a sick feeling every time you race. It's just nerves." Sally gave a welcoming smile. She didn't want him to worry about her at all, especially right before a race.

"Well, ok then." Lightning still wasn't fully convinced although he decided to move on. After all it was in her selfless nature to convince others to not worry about her unless it was important.

"Good luck on your race!" Sally toned her voice down to a whisper, "And please be careful out there Stickers." Lightning laughed slightly and smiled.

"You know I'm always careful Sal. Most cars my age have been in at least three major crashes, while the most I've had is just a few dents and scrapes. Don't worry about me."

"You better knock on some wood, or else you'll jinx yourself." Sally replied before Lightning drove over to a stool and knocked on it.

"There, happy now?" Lightning gave a mocking reply.

"Very. Now go finish that race!" Sally enthusiastically replied before giving him a quick peak on the lips. Lightning smiled and drove back to Mater who was waiting patiently to talk again after putting his hat down behind the crew chief's podium.

"Hey Mater, I'll tell you what, after this season, you and me will have a tractor tipping marathon. And even have a little fun with Sheriff in the process." Lightning snickered as he playfully punched Mater's side. Mater gasped in excitement.

"You mean it?! This gonna be good!" Mater laughed. Mater looked up at the sky thinking of all the things the could do to Sheriff. Sheriff was easily the most enjoyable one to prank besides Luigi and Guido. Lizzie was too old and would sleep through everything, Red was too fragile, Flo would lecture them, Ramone once chased them with a blow torch, Sally would chuck things at them, Filmore just didn't care, and Sarge….well he wasn't to be touched, they would have nightmares about what he would do to them.

All the racers got into their positions and the pace car lead them through the warm up laps. Lightning's joyful mood slowly began to sink as he looked around at all of the Next Gen racers, he had almost completely forgotten about Jackson, key word almost. Lightning searched around the track for Jackson who was supposed to be up in front of him. As they went around turn four and onto the pit road straight, Lightning saw Jackson out of the corner of his eye roll up beside him obviously about to say something due to the fact that Jackson was closing in and coming closer to him.

"Hey champ, where'd all your friends go?" Lightning, taken by surprise, stared in sadness as Jackson continued to make his way to the front of the pack. The shock of everything hit Lightning at once. _I am the only one. No one is left….they're all gone. I'm the last of my generation. My career might be coming to an end! …...No….I'm not going to let that happen._ With that thought in mind, Lightning put a determined face on as the green flag waved in the air to start the race. He could vaguely hear his pit crew cheering for him but his mind was too focused on the task at hand to really pay attention to them. Lap after lap after lap, Lightning did his best to move up as many places as he could before what would hopefully be the last pit stop that he needed.

"Hey Luigi, when can I take my next pit stop, the PSI in my tires are starting to decrease. It's getting harder to control things out here." Lightning called through his radio and heard Luigi discussing something with Guido in Italian.

"Uh, in-a ten laps." Luigi responded quickly.

"K, thanks. I'll just hold off until lap 461 then I'll come in. Make sure to have tires and gas ready for me."

On lap 461, Lightning noticed that Jackson was also pitting as well. _Oh great! Now is my chance to steal the lead!_ Lightning rolled into his pit area and Guido began immediately replacing his tires while Filmore began filling his tank up with more gasoline. Sally, from behind the crew chief's stand almost wanted to throw herself out in front of Lightning and tell him to stop. She had this awful feeling of sickness rising in her stomach as she watched him about to take off.

"Come on Guido! I have to get back out there before he does!" Lightning yelled out of anger and anxiousness. "Hurry up Guido!"

"Faster! Faster!" Guido's broken English yelled as the last bolts fastened onto Lightning. Lightning started off with a screech and sped into the lead once he left pit lane. He was almost done with the race, all he had to do was hold off for another forty laps, even though he felt beyond exhausted. Lightning's axles and chassis went numb and started trembling as he tried to hold on to the tiny bit of hope that was the lead he currently had. On the first turn, he heard the familiar electric hybrid engine. _No! Please no! Not him!_ Lightning's breathing began to increase rapidly to the point where he started gasping for air.

Back on pit lane, Sarge frowned more than usual as he saw that on the computer, Lightning's RPM was beginning to sky rocket and he was burning more fuel than he usually was. Sarge was going to tell him to take it down a notch, but he knew that Lightning wouldn't do anything stupid, or he hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Hey McQueen!" Jackson called out as he caught up with Lightning who was now breathing heavily and panting. "Are you alright?" Jackson knew what he was doing, now it was time to really get inside McQueen's head, "Listen, don't you worry pal, you had a good run. Enjoy your retirement!" Jackson cheerfully said as he left Lightning. He knew that retirement had always been a touchy subject to the veteran and now, it was easier than ever to get inside his head. He only wished that Lightning would have been able to see the smirk on his face. Lightning was in shock and surprisingly hurt by the comment. More and more racers passed him as his expressesion saddened. He could faintly hear the commentators in the background as his world started swirling.

"Unbelievable! McQueen is fading! McQueen is fading! Fading fast!" _No, prove him wrong. Prove THEM wrong. That ungrateful son of a bitch, you are NOT retiring._ As Storm's bumper kept on getting smaller and smaller, Lightning sped up.

"No…..no…..NO…..NO!" Lightning felt his entire body start shaking. The strain on his body started shaking his axles and his engine started to whine unnaturally. Lightning grunted as a stinging sensation spread throughout his engine and moved onto his body. Jackson heard Lightning's grunts and groans become fainter and fainter as his quiet engine moved him further ahead. Lightning's breaths became quick and forced as he felt his chassis shake causing his axles to shake as well. Then the unthinkable happened. Lightning's gut dropped as his rear right axle gave out. Blowing out his tire due to the angle it was at and it jerked him harshly to the side. Jackson's eyes went wide as he heard a deafening sound that no one would ever want to hear. The sound of tires screeching, desperately trying to regain control over the ground that was lost. Lightning ended up over correcting and now could only prepare for the impact that was to come. He quickly drew in a sharp breath as his front collided with the concrete wall. His face burned, he could feel the wall tearing his paint and bits of metal away from his face. Sparks flew all over his hood and into his eyes causing him to shut them tightly. Lightning felt his roof flaps and spoiler fail to keep him grounded as his rear lifted into the air sending him off into the sky like a kite. Now all Lightning could do was pray that everything would be alright.

Sally saw the scene unfold in front of her and gasped as she tried to not scream. The sound that came from his collision with the wall could only be described demonic. She could already tell that the sound would haunt her for months, if not years to come. The ghostly, ungodly echo of metal clashing against concrete. Mater was also in shock beside her as his mouth fell to the floor and started shaking. She raised herself on her tires to try and get a better look at her loved one being thrown into the air as if he were a toy. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Lightning as his breathing patterns slowed to a shaky, steady pace as he flipped in the air. Breathe in, breathe out, inhale, exhale. One thing kept on repeating in his mind, over and over, and over again. _I'm dead. This is where I die. I'm not going to survive this one. I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry. I mucked up. I messed up everything Doc. I'm dead. I'm going get crushed. I'm sorry Doc, Sally, Mater. I'm dead….I'm not going to live anymore. I-_ Lightning's thoughts were abruptly cut off as he slammed upside down into the concrete, immediately losing consciousness.

Over, and over, and over. The tumbling never seemed to stop. With each time Lightning hit the concrete, more sounds and screeches of metal ripped violently off of Lightning. The screeching deafened the crowd and filled the entire stadium. Thousands of eyes all watched in horror as the living legend crashed and withered down to nothing but scraps of metal. He crumpled with each hit he took to his cab and became less and less recognizable. Paint flew off and sparks showered the other racers who swerved frantically to avoid the wreck. Jackson, who was on the other side of the track, saw Lightning roll endlessly. He slammed on his brakes causing Danny, Chase, Ryan, and Bubba to slam on theirs as well and watch in shock.

Lightning slowed down when he reached turn one and luckily fell on all four tires near the grass. Smoke arose from all around him, engulfing him in a dome. His exhaust pipes were pitch black due to them being on fire, scraping along the cement and lacking any protection after chunks of his metal skin were ripped away from his sides and undercarriage. Lightning's windshield was completely shattered and some glass bits poked through his eyelids which were barely open exposing red, irritated, puffy eyes. His hood, crinkled like paper, his spoiler, barely hanging on by a bolt. Thick, black oil slowly leaked from his mouth, undercarriage, and the many wounds that painted Lightning's body. Some of his teeth were missing and the others were stained black from the oil as they were clenched tightly together. Lightning quickly became a bloody mess of oil that seeped out from under him.

Sally, now reduced to tears, sped onto the track, along with the others which she quickly left behind due to her speed. Her mouth was dry and tears we already streaming down her hood and fenders. She was almost to Lightning when a paramedic blocked her view.

"Please! You have to let me see him! Just for one second! I beg you!" She pleaded with all her might. By now the other residents had arrived at the scene which could only be described as one word, chaotic. Several different paramedics surrounded Lightning's lifeless body. A firetruck had to hose off part of Lightning that was still spewing out smoke. A large needle was inserted into Lightning's side sedating him and after a couple seconds, his muscles loosened. As Sally tried to push her way through, she was able to get a glimpse of him. She gasped as she saw the damage and realized to just let the paramedics do their job.

"No...no, no no no no!" Her whispers quickly escalated to yelling as she shook her hood. Mater came up next to her also in tears as his lip quivered. Luigi and Guido were already balling in the background. Lightning was loaded onto a stretcher and immediately hooked up to several different wires and an IV after he was in the ambulance.

The world was spinning, Sally looked in all directions and found countless eyes, kids, adults, elders, teens, some eyes were shut in tears, others wide open, some cars were screaming, others had already left. She looked on the track and saw the Next Gens slowly returning to their pit crews refusing to take their eyes off of the direction that McQueen was in. She turned to face the stretch of track that he crashed on. Something glistening in the distance caught her eye on the track about twenty feet away from where she was at. Sally rolled over to the area and choked on a sob as she saw one of Lightning's lucky stickers rolled up and crumpled. She quickly scooped it up with her right tire and placed it in between one of her spokes. She swiftly turned around and drove back to everyone else who were able to get police escorts to the hospital.

As the ambulance left, all of the Radiator Springs gang rushed off to follow the ambulance to the nearest hospital. Jackson saw McQueen's pit crew rush frantically to him. He had seen the blue one which he assumed was his wife try and push her way through, and that rust-bucket of a truck chase after her. As everyone else was called to the pits, Jackson ceased all movement. Now time really seemed to stop, he was stuck and he had no clock to look at. Ray's voice faded into mumbles as Jackson continued to stare all around him losing all of his senses that he had minutes ago. Chase, who had witnessed everything due to being behind McQueen and Jackson the whole time, drove up beside Jackson.

"Bro, not cool." Chase simply stated. Jackson instantly snapped back to reality.

"What do you mean 'not cool' I didn't touch him!" Jackson snapped almost bitterly at his friend.

"I know the mind games you used to play on us when we were kids, I'm not stupid! This whole season you were getting into his head! Which is his fault and honestly I could care less about what could happen to his career but he probably just DIED." Chase yelled causing the other racers to look in their direction.

"How do you know he probably died?" Jackson looked skeptical but none the less his face of fear started showing through. _Come one, Champ really can't be dead. He just took a hit….to the face…..and the concrete….more than ten rolls...ok yea. He might be dead._ The thought of Lightning being vivid and talking, breathing, fightning, just mere minutes early and now being knocked out hit Jackson in the gut, hard. _HOLY SHIT HE'S PROBABLY DEAD!_

"Wait, don't answer, I….see what you mean."

"You better, sometimes I wonder if you even have any emotion or why I even became your friend in the first place." Chase shook his hood in disbelief and left Jackson who was still trying to process the events that had just happened. Jackson drove back to his pit crew and noticed all eyes were on him, never before had Jackson felt so aware of his surroundings. He lowered on his shocks to the point where his front bumper was scarping on the ground. The race would continue once they god all of Lightning's debree off of the track. But if Jackson was honest with himself, he didn't know if he wanted to finish the race. Faintly he heard the Darrell over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlecars, we have just been informed by the paramedics that Lightning McQueen will be taken immediately to the hospital, his current state we don't know, all we know is that he was unconscious. We can only hope that today wasn't his last race, and that he…..he'll survive." Darrell struggled to say that last part and sounded as if he were about to die himself. Strip was with Tex in the Dinoco tent and were currently trying to calm Cal down who was hyperventilating and crying hysterically.

"HE'S DEAD, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead. I lost him he's gone Uncle Strip. He's dead Uncle Strip! Didn't you see?!" Cal shook violently.

"Cal! Calm down!" Strip spoke loudly while his voice cracked, attempting to sound comforting. Cal stopped his shouting but his breathing was still heavy as Strip held him close. "Lightnin' is going to be all right, he's tough." Even Strip himself didn't believe that first part. Flashbacks from his own crash gave him slight chills and he was sure thinking about the Hudson Hornet's crash wasn't helping at all either. But both of those crashes had happened on dirt, the worst damage that Strip had received was a dented body frame and a concussion. No car in Strip's entire racing career had had a crash so bad that they were completely knocked out and the concrete was definitely a huge part of that. Strip stared in silence as he remembered all the pain, all over his body. _Maybe it's a good thing he lost consciousness, he would surely be screaming by now, he hit the pavement after all._

"Hey Uncle Strip?" Cal's voice was now soft and innocent. "He's not going to die, right? H-he can't!"

"We'll just have to see, but I have a strong feeling that he's going to live." Strip smiled warmly which caused Cal to relax and nod. Cal drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and just prayed that he had not just witnessed the death of one of his family a sponsor's dear friends.

Meanwhile Sally, Mater, and everyone else were in the waiting room of the hospital. Ramone had called Flo, Red, Sheriff, and Lizzie who were back in town. Everyone decided to stay in town with the exception of Flo, who would immediately catch the first flight to LA in the morning after she heard about the crash.

"Mater, you need to calm yourself man, you're gonna break something." Filmore had to find the strength to speak for he was also still shocked. Mater stopped shaking and licked his teeth.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mater glanced over at Luigi and Guido balling into each other in the corner of the room to his right. Then he glanced back and saw that everyone, especially Sally, was having a hard time accepting the fact that the very car who gave them so much life, was behind those double doors possibly dead by now. Mater slumped his body onto the tile floor and sighed, _This gonna be a long night. But please please please, let it be worth it._ He thought to himself.

At around two in the morning, a small forklift, the nurse, came through the doors to see all but two cars were fast asleep. One had a frown plastered across his face while the other was staring in the distance with a blank and tired expression. Sarge and Sally sat next to each other, but sat enough distance to fit a compact car. They were both wide awake and stared at the nurse who had just entered the waiting room. Her voice was soft and fragile which suited her creamy white paint.

"I have news on Mr. McQueen, would you like to wake the others?" Sarge and Sally glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We should, they need to know as well." Sarge gestured to the rest of the cars. Quietly, the two woke everyone up and prepared them to hear whatever news the nurse had in stores.

"We were able to get Mr. McQueen stabilized for now but he is currently in a coma. Due to his windshield shattering, he is hopefully only temporarily blind and should regain his full vision. We are planing to do an engine transplant on him in the morning at seven AM because the one he has now is crushed beyond repair. He just finished his second surgery and is currently in ICU. Does he have any family here at this moment? He may not have much time so we are letting all of you see him as soon as possible. However, family always comes first in these situations." The nurse raised her voice just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned to face Sally who's eyes widened.

"I-I'm his wife. He doesn't have any other family here at the m-moment." Sally stuttered slightly. The nurse nodded in response and gestured for Sally to follow her to the room where Lightning was. As they traveled down the seemingly endless hallway, the pang in Sally's stomach came back to her, it was slight but enough to make her dread entering the room.

"Thank you for this, Miss..." Sally said while the nurse held open the door.

"Please, just call me Hannah. And it's my pleasure, have a nice evening, or uh, should I saw morning." Hannah left Sally to herself. Even though her and Lightning didn't find much use for the money that they both made, money sure could buy an nice hospital room. It was far more spacious than the other ones, had its own private restroom, a separate room with a bed, and a wondrous view of LA. In the distance she could see the lights of the Los Angeles Motor Speedway. She and Lightning had always preferred small and cozy things, nothing big such as a mansion for it would just seem like a waste of space. So it was only in their nature to have their house no bigger than any of the other buildings in Radiator Springs. Sally looked back at Lightning in sorrow as she felt the lump in her throat return as well. He was hooked up to countless machines consistently beeping in the background. An oxygen mask covered Lightning's mouth and wrapped around his fenders. His hood had been removed due to it being destroyed and revealing his crushed engine. His eyes were bandaged with small stains of oil splattered on them. Cuts and bruises lined his once smooth body. Some of them were being flushed out and were slowly oozing black oil. She quietly drove next to his right side and lowered herself as she looked at his marked body no longer bearing its red glow that it had just hours earlier. She gave up on sleep after constantly waking up in the waiting room. By now it was nearly three thirty and Sally had not moved an inch since she first sat down.

"Hey Stickers, I don't know if you can here me or not, but I'm...I'm just glad you're alive right now. You must be in a lot of pain right now even though you've been sedated, but I...I know you'll get better. Y-you have to get better." Her eyes followed along his side fender before her gaze suddenly stopped at his fender. He looked so bare without any of his stickers. She scrambled to find the sticker she placed in between her spokes. Sally tried her best to flatten it out with her tire. The sticky adhesive wasn't nearly strong enough to hold the sticker in place so she searched around the hospital room for a tape dispenser. After entering the other connected room that contained the bed, she at last was able to find some tape.

"There, now you can…..be called Stickers again." Sally whispered after she put the sticker on Lightning's right fender. She smiled sadly to herself thinking of that first week he was in town. That first drive, when she offered him a place to stay. More importantly, that first night under the neon lights. Sally found herself humming the tune that played when they were underneath the neon lights as she gently stroked his side. The humming turned into soft singing as she nuzzled closer to him. She struggled to find the strength to say the words. They felt lodged in her throat and if they escaped, she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that were forming in her windshield.

"L-l-life could be a dream…...S-shboom if..I could t-take you up…..to paradise...and ab-above..." The room started to become blurry with tears as she took a deep breath and her voice started to become more shaky.

"If you w-would tell me….that I-I'm the only one….t-that...you….love….." Sally tried her best to not mentally breakdown as she kept on going. Each word she sang, another bittersweet memory surfaced making her believe more and more that he wasn't coming back. She sucked on her lip as she changed part of the song.

"You...m-made….my life….a d-dream…..s-s-sw...sweetheart..." That was all it took for Sally to finally breakdown in tears. All the emotion that she had been bottling up for the past four hours had finally released itself all at once. Sally cried her heart out into Lightning's side. He felt so cold which only made everything seem that much more real. He was in a coma, his engine might have killed him, he was blind right now. The negative feelings piled on each other causing her to cry even harder. _What if he never wakes up? W-what if he's permanently blind?! What i-if he dies during one of his surgeries?! N-no…..he….h-he has to wake up….he WILL wake up. I-I know it...I hope._ The beeping of the machine only added to her distress as she continued to cry.

Sally eventually softened her cries as she was beginning to tire. She felt rather loopy until a sudden and giant jolt in her tank and stomach caused her to jump and gag. She barely made it to the toilet before retching and emptying the contents of her stomach. The cold air made Sally shiver as she finished and rinsed out her mouth. _Damn weak stomach._ Ever since she was little, if she ate to much or was really stressed, she would often vomit. However no one knew why she did that. Sally thought she had grown out of it but obviously her getting sick must have lowered her immune system. Sally looked at the clock, it was barely four AM. Exhaustion finally won her over as she settled as comfortably as she could next to Lightning, still having silent tears fall down her hood after she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **I'M NOT DEAD YET! But man, I don't know if I lived up to expectations or not on this chapter, I hope I did though. (And I'm still technically not even supposed to be typing so I can heal) but none the less, I had fun with this. Again, I'm sorry for the delay as well. So as always, stay tuned for next time!**


	13. Chapter 11: If it Can Go Wrong it Will

**I can't believe this story is already 1 year old! Thank you all for the love and support you've given this story.**

IAMALIVE **! I kinda lost hope in this story for a little bit over these past couple of months because I can't swim or play cello anymore….or at least for a really long time. I want to apologize greatly for making you all wait this long! I was originally going to include a scene in here that required me to re-do Chapter 2 but eh, oh well. Just learn from your mistakes. Now, since there were so many reviews on the Crash chapter, I'm going to answer according to the majority and not to a specific person this time.**

Also **I would greatly appreciate it if you check out my other story "Make It or Break It" that I posted in November.**

And **for those of you who don't know, I will now be posting updates on Tumblr under the name Kaderp so if you want, you can check it out. :)**

(Those who asked about McQueen having remaining injuries after crash) **I agree with you guys, and if you look at his stats in Cars 3 when on the treadmill, you can see he has trouble breathing and staying balanced so that most definitely will be in the story**

(All your suggestions about what happens to Sally, Jackson, McQueen etc.) **You'll just have to see ;)**

(Those of you who suggest what happens while Lightning's in the hospital) **I actually agree with most of you and you guys read my mind! I was gonna put most of those suggestions in anyway!**

 **Also thank you for sharing the songs that you listened too! I really enjoyed listening to them!**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't answer what your specific review was, there was just too many to do them individually! I got like over 50 new reviews which is amazing! So thank you guys! I can't believe I have over 200 reviews on this story!**

 **Now let's get onward with the chapter that took too long to come!**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The loud, headache educing beep woke Jackson from his light slumber. Darkness surrounded the racer as he slammed his right tire on the beeping alarm clock. Ray had set it up trying to get Jackson into a normal 'healthy' sleep schedule. Jackson looked at the alarm clock as it read ' _4:00AM'._

"Damn it Gus! This is like the exact opposite of 'healthy'." Jackson fumed from under his covers, still not fully awake. He tried to close his eyes and collect his thoughts, the events from the night before were still fuzzy and couldn't be seen clearly. _Ugh...that was the best and the worst dream I've ever had. First crashing McQueen kind of on accident and then winning the Piston Cup…._ Jackson smacked his lips together and yawned before removing the blankets. Even in the dark he could still see a golden luminescence in the corner of his room at the IGNTR center. Jackson looked over and froze at the sight before him. It hadn't been all a dream. McQueen crashing hadn't been a dream. Winning the Piston Cup hadn't been a dream. Jackson stared at that Piston Cup for a good long ten seconds before shaking his hood. He took a deep breath before slowly exhaling in slight shock. It wasn't anything big that he usually worried about, but he didn't want to be held responsible for someone's death. He stormed his way over to Ray's room and began pounding the door.

"Gus! Gus! Hey Gus! GUS!" A smiling pickup truck opened the door and appeared to be wide awake. Jackson arched an eyelid rather baffled at why Ray was smiling.

"It's about time you woke up early! Now we can go over your racing technique for once now that you're up early!" Ray beamed with delight as he looked on at a very confused Jackson Storm.

"What?! No! Gus, I didn't come here for that. I need to know something else." Jackson almost glared at Ray. Ray knew that look, it was the look of trouble. He had seen it in many other young cars before and he wasn't about to put up with it.

"Like what? If you aren't here to talk about racing, then why are you banging at my door this early?"

"Look," Jackson started with a straight face, "I just want to know if I'm going to be held responsible if McQueen dies. I don't need his death on my record. So I'm asking you to tell me what you know about him as of right now. Cause if he dies, and word gets out that I coaxed him into killing himself, then I'm screwed." Jackson's eyes drooped as if he were about to fall asleep at any second and Ray took note of it.

"Jackson, even if McQueen were to die, you wouldn't be held responsible, don't worry about that." Ray saw Jackson relax his muscles ever so slightly. If this were any other car, Ray would be chewing them out right about now for not caring about another car's life but this was Jackson we were talking about. This is probably the most emotion Ray had ever seen leave from Jackson's body. "As for his current state right now? I'm not one hundred percent sure but what I've heard that he's blind, in a coma, and has his engine crushed. That's about the extent of my knowledge kid." Ray kept his voice as neutral as possible.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. Now if you don't mind me, _I_ am heading back to bed. I can't stand that dumb bed time wake up time thing you're trying to put me on Gus." Jackson rolled his eyes as he turned away. _That boy is never going to learn is he._ Ray shook his cab and headed back into his room. Jackson reentered his room and for whatever reason, not feeling as tired anymore. He debated whether or not to see if Chase was awake but came to the conclusion that he didn't feel like talking and figured Chase wouldn't exactly want to talk to him right now. Jackson not so gracefully climbed back under his covers and sat there. _Great. Now I'm probably not going to be able to get back to bed._ Jackson grumbled to himself. That race had seemed so long ago even though it had happened merely seven hours prior. The memories kept on replaying in his mind while he tried to get comfortable.

" _N-no! I-I can't race boss!" Ryan Laney was heard shouting from across pit road. Half an hour after McQueen's crash, it was declared that the race was still to be held that night. Many cars were still in shock about what had happened and it was also then that the Next Gens had learned that Ed Truncan had panic and anxiety attacks. Jackson glanced over at the his pit crew trying to calm Ed down while hooking him up to an oxygen tank. Jackson continued staring at the other pit crews from the safety of his own pit box. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret watching everyone else freak out over McQueen's crash while he kind of just brushed it off. Thirty minutes until the race would start again from lap 462 and finish the last 38 laps. Jackson already knew that he was going to win the Piston Cup, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He just wanted to go anywhere but the track._

" _Hey! Kid! Get your head in the game! We're back on in thirty, we need to make sure your all ship shape before we send you back out there." Ray called to Jackson through the headset. Jackson groaned as he moved further into his pit area._

" _Do I_ _ **have**_ _to race again?" Jackson whined. "I'd rather just not race today. I mean, I already know that I'm going to win, so what's the point of starting the race again?" Ray looked at Jackson for a while in surprise. As he looked harder, he saw the real reason why Jackson didn't want to race. It wasn't because he was shaken up at McQueen's crash, it wasn't even nerves. What was really holding him back was he didn't want to be viewed badly. Jackson knew he was going to be blamed for McQueen's crash. Ray saw that he was attempting to lay low for a while; or at least until everything has died down._

" _Yes. You do need to race. All you have to do is forty more laps, get the Piston Cup, and_ _ **then**_ _you can lay low for a while until we know what happens to McQueen." Ray sternly replied. Jackson groaned loudly before heading back out onto the track. The race restarted without a hitch and the racers jumped into action as the green flag was waved high in the air. Jackson, of course, sped ahead of the pack from the start and created a mildly large gap between him and Bubba Wheelhouse. Jackson had to admit, it felt weird not having McQueen trying to chase him down throughout the race. Deep down he was actually worried for the racer's well being. Jackson didn't want to see anyone get hurt or die, and what had happened shouldn't have happened in the first place. All he wanted McQueen to do was retire; that was the only outcome he wanted._

 _For almost every single lap, Jackson was zoned out. Thinking of nothing, just gazing on in the distance and instinctively taking in all of Ray's commands. Everyone was still too shaken to try their hardest during the last couple laps which let Jackson speed across the finish line without realizing it._

" _You won kid! You did it! You won the Piston Cup! Jackson! Whoohoo!" Ray yelled through the intercom, startling Jackson in the process and causing him to swerve slightly._

" _Woah, w-what? It's over already? I didn't even notice. Wow, I actually won the Piston Cup." Jackson couldn't help but smirking in satisfaction as he did his victory lap. He however didn't do any victory donuts due to the fact that he was worried that it would raise the chances of the crash being blamed on him._

 _After accepting his Piston Cup, Jackson was guarded by Ray from the press as the other racers left to their trailers. The paparazzi kept on shouting questions to all of the racers many different questions, most of them relation to McQueen or how he felt about winning his first Piston Cup. Ray blocked Jackson and started shouting at the press._

" _Hey! Back it! No questions right now. We're all shaken by the events of McQueen's crash and Jackson won't be accepting any questions right now!" Ray barked. Jackson was secretly thankful for Ray being there and keeping everything level._

"' _We're all shaken' my ass. Of course Storm isn't shaken, why would he be." Ryan mumbled under his breath to Daniel a couple feet away from Jackson and Ray. Ryan had thought that no one except Daniel heard, but that thought changed as soon as Jackson whipped his hood around and gave them both the death glare. They both quickly scrunched their faces and left. Jackson rolled his eyes as he backed into his trailer. It was dark, quiet, warm, and just the way he liked it. Jackson had a small blanket that was dark blue with small thunder clouds that he kept in his trailer at all times; no one knew about it except Gale and Ray and he wanted to keep it that way. Jackson tucked the blanket under his tire and turned on the TV. It was already replaying the race and going into depth. Jackson quickly turned it off and turned on the trailer's speaker._

" _Hey, Gale. You there?" Jackson asked through the speaker. A couple seconds later, Gale's image appeared on the TV above Jackson's head. She had a small smile letting him know that she was up for whatever Jackson was about to ask._

" _What's up kid?" Jackson frowned at being called 'kid'. He had already given up on trying to get Ray to stop calling him kid and he didn't need Gale calling him kid too. Sure they both were technically old enough to be his parents, but he really didn't need that right now._

" _I don't really want to stay in a trailer or hotel tonight. Can we head to the IGNTR Center instead?" Jackson's straight face told Gale that he wasn't really asking to go, but rather commanding her to take him to the center. She nodded and turned off the camera after Jackson looked away. If Gale had a say in what would happen, she would have made him at least make a statement to the press, possibly wishing McQueen to get better soon or something like that._

Jackson continued staring at the wall; clearly in no train of thought whatsoever. Even though he thought against it at first, he turned on the news again. Every news channel was either covering last nights crash, or some other political thing that was going on. RSN was going into depth about the crash and that actually caught Jackson's attention. The show had been from a couple hours prior and what he was watching now was a repeat.

"….know you folks are still very shaken about the events, but I have to say there is good news." Darrell's voice played over footage of tow trucks and fork lifts cleaning up the track. "We have been, and will continue to get updates about Lightning McQueen throughout the week. He's alive...but that's about it. However don't get your hopes up, this could have been the first death in the Piston Cup since Dale Senior all those years ago. We greatly discourage any interviews between the Radiator Springs Racing Team at this time wherever they may be. Viewers are speculating that Jackson Storm is to blame for the crash after viewing it again." _Of course they are, I knew they'd try and blame someone else._ Jackson rolled his eyes. _What are they gonna do, arrest me for something I didn't do?_ He sarcastically thought to himself.

"Looking back at the footage," The TV showed video of Jackson talking to Lightning right before taking off again. "We can clearly see Storm and McQueen havin' some sort of conversation before Storm takes the lead back. Though we can't hear them due to not being able to access either of their black boxes, we can see that whatever Storm said, had left a huge impact of McQueen. Now here we can see McQueen's chassis start to take abuse from his engine, causing his body to shake. And right here 'round turn four, upon deeper search, we can see that McQueen's rear axle did in fact slip. Meaning, much to IGNTR's relief, Jackson Storm cannot, I repeat, cannot be charged for any type of penalty regarding Lightning McQueen's crash. Anything verbal besides swearing can't be given a fine or penalty. Jackson is not a 'murderer' as some of you are calling, and he most definitely didn't do anything that would cause us to penalize him."

Jackson smirked and laughed a little bit in relief before turning off the TV. Knowing that he didn't have a thing to worry about regarding his career, he started thing about McQueen. He didn't really care about him, but he didn't want him to die either. He thought back to everyone rushing to his body. The amount of fear on everyone's face is what really hit him hard. When the blue Porsche, who Jackson later learned was Sally, rushed out to the track, he instantly knew that it was going to be a favorite topic amongst the media. They had already deemed it one of their 'favorites' and became one of the most talked about things regarding the crash. She wasn't really known on the track, or in general, but this definitely stirred up some commotion. Jackson decided it would probably be best if he just didn't think about anyone else and go to bed instead. He didn't want to put all those negative thoughts in his head again, especially after the day he had had. Jackson gave one last glance at his trophy before making his way under his covers.

* * *

She didn't know what was going on. It was quiet a few minutes ago. Now the machines were beeping out of control. Sally tried looking around but several doctors pushed her out of the way and out of the room in order to get better access to Lightning. They all burst through the doors shouting and trying to tend to the machines and Lightning's life support. He had stopped breathing. His twisted, mangled body that was lined with so many cuts was turning paler by the second. Sally tried to look through the door's window and get a better view by raising herself as high as she could, but found that she was slightly too short. All she could see were the cabs of the doctors, and the top half of Lightning on the lift. Everyone was trying desperately to get him stable. Inside the room looked chaotic; enough so that Sally lost track of who was where and what was happening. Sally gave up on trying to look and sat outside the door, struggling to keep calm and pace her breath.

"It's ok...everything's fine. He's gonna be ok." She was able to calm herself for a short while and bring herself to some sort of reassurance. However, it was short lived as the yelling from inside the room grew louder.

"We're losing him! His major oil lines are too loose!" A female doctor shouted.

" I can't get them back in! There's too much oil!" Another yelled.

"His engine is completely dead!" A long beep arose in the background that was muffled by the shouting. Sally prayed that she was hallucinating that sound. The sound that so many cars feared to ever hear from a friend or a loved one. She aggressively bit her lip when the doctors stopped shouting, revealing that she hadn't been hallucinating. Sally was about to look through the small window again but was blocked by cars exiting the room. Her eyes widened and darted back and forth, staring at the vehicles that were before her. They all gave the same expression, a sorry expression, a 'we did everything we could' kind of look.

"No, no, you're kidding right?! This is some kind of sick joke...he's not dead." Sally tried denying anything that the doctors told her. She ignored everyone and went through the double doors into the hospital room. Everything seemed too quiet. Lightning no longer had an oxygen mask around his mouth and his engine was completely covered in oil. _No, no, no...h-he's actually dead! But he can't be. This isn't right. No! No!_ Sally internally screamed while looking at Lightning on the lift; tears flooded her vision.

"You weren't supposed to leave! This isn't right! None of this is!" No, he couldn't actually be dead. But the silent machines and Lightning's face said it all.

 **OOOOOOOOOO?! Cliff hanger maybe? I've been waiting SO LONG to do this, I've had this particular scene planned out in my mind for exactly a year now. But sorry this chapter is drastically shorter than the last one. This chapter had to be shorter in order for next chapter to ride more smoothly, cause if I added more to this chapter, then it would all turn into filler and filler isn't exactly good.**


	14. Chapter 12: On the Bright Side

**Hello! I'm back :) And if you've asked for more Mater, then this is you chapter!**

 **Ok, I have some things that I want to discuss regarding reviews. I have read every single review on the Crash chapter, and the most recent chapter so there's no need for you guys to send the same review around five times per chapter. Another thing is, I would greatly appreciate if you guys wouldn't constantly send what you want to happen later in this story. I may or may not include them, but most likely the latter. Like no joke, these months have been chaos! I'm gonna try to get at least one more chapter out before my birthday, so that's the goal. But with that out of the way, back to the reviews! :D**

Alia: **Thanks for your kind words**

Same Fraser: **You're probably right ;) and I'm most likely not going to make Doc's crash a silent film.**

Barrydennen12: **Welp, you're in luck then! This chapter is going to focus on other characters.**

Connor: **Ehhh, I probably won't do that but thanks anyway for the suggestion!**

creolejoy: **In all honesty, I don't see that happening in the scenario but I can see why you say that.**

Vulcain 1911: **Like I've said before, he most definitely will have a lot of lasting damage. Even canonically he has lasting damage such as problems with breathing.**

Knight Rider: **I like the idea of that however I don't know where I would put it in this story because what I'm doing has no relation to that flashback. If I were to include a flashback like that it would be in a different story.**

Says Chaly: **That sounds like a pretty good idea! I might include something like that later on.**

Lisa kim: **Hahaha don't worry I'm not stopping this story any time soon. And thanks for the support!**

Guest (1): **Yea, I remember reading that story. And I don't know 100% if I'm going to do something like that.**

CarsGeek24: **It's so good to hear from you! I completely understand how Latin can burn you out; the same is happening to me with Japanese. But anyway I'm so glad you liked this chapter and regarding Ryan. I looked back and he did feel a little out of character. My excuse was that the crash messed him up a little. XD**

Cristalstarmochi: **Thanks for that! And it doesn't really matter if you comment on the crash chapter or not cause I have the reviews sorted by date rather than chapter.**

Netbug009: **I'm glad you're liking this so far.**

TheJayster49: **Don't worry, I can see your comments. In fact, most of the reviews I get are from people who don't have accounts.**

Ways: **Man, thanks for that, it means a lot.**

MarnetteD: **You have nothing to worry about regarding me making this my own story. There's going to be a giant twist coming up that will keep it my own ;)**

 **FYI: This is the backup document so I did my best in recovering all of the reviews but I feel like some are missing so I'm so sorry if I didn't answer your review.**

"No….no….no!" Sally woke up gasping, almost in tears. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out the basic shape of the waiting room. _How'd I get here?_ It appeared no one was in the room, it was cold, quiet, still, it was peaceful. Wait, no, there was a slight shaking sensation to her right and she was tucked into their side, however, she could barely feel them. _Why can't I feel anything? Why am I numb?_ Sally looked up next to her to find Mater with several thick tear streaks down his fenders. She could tell he had been crying for a while and that worried her greatly.

"Mater, what's wrong?" Sally internally kicked herself for asking such a dumb question. What kind of question was that?! 'What's wrong' of course she knew why he was crying; he had just been emotionally traumatized and there's a high chance that everything could go down hill. Mater looked at her in surprise and arched his eyelid.

"Whatcha doin' up? That medication shoulda knocked ya out fer a lot longer!" Mater rapidly blinked away his tears.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Where is everyone? Mater, what happened?" Sally responded in a more panicked but serious tone. She was so confused and her pounding headache only made it worse. She was becoming nauseous as more of her thoughts raced by.

"Well," Mater smacked his lips together, "The doctors hadda do somethin' with Lightnin's engine so they done asked me to help move ya out. You woke up and started panickin' so ya had somethin' given to ya that made you sleep or somethin' like that. And everyone except for me went to go wait fer Flo at the airport." Mater's lip quivered while his voice started breaking as he finished talking. He tried to hide his voice break but it was no use. Sally collected her thoughts and sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"That's not all, is it….Come on, just let it all out no one's gonna judge you Mater." Sally saw that something had to have happened while she was passed out. Mater stared at her for a second before bursting into tears. He struggled as his mind scrambled to form his thoughts into words.

"We….We almost lost him! H-he...early this morning! And y-you! I r-really thought that he..!" Mater balled, choking on his sobs. Sally did her best to comfort him and embraced him in a hug. She felt his tears slide across his rusted fenders and onto her hood. Even though it bothered her, she knew better than to say anything.

"Go on, let all of it out. It's good to cry every once in a while. But you have to put your sentences together and explain coherently what happened." Sally backed away from Mater's side and gave a soft smile at him. Mater nodded and took a deep breath.

"S-shortly into McQueen's e-engine transplant…..T-they said that they lost him for a sec! A-all of the doctors 'n stuff went in his room. I think ya heard maybe cause ya started cryin' and mumblin'. B-but I...I really t-though he was gone forever! S-somethin' disconnected while they were workin' on him." Mater continued crying harder this time. Sally let Mater cry until there was nothing left to cry out. She was kinda glad that she wasn't awake for any of that commotion, even though she had somewhat of her own 'adventure' already.

"Do you feel slightly better now?" Sally put her tire on Mater's side and smiled softly at him. He gave a faint smile and nodded. To be honest with herself she didn't know if any of this was helping or not. She felt emotionally drained, tired, and sick. Speaking of sick, her tank felt like it was going to jump out body. She needed to leave, she really didn't want to leave Mater by himself but it was either she left or she made a mess. "Uh..Mater?" Mater looked back up at her and saw the desperation in her eyes. "W-where's the n-nearest restroom?" Sally covered her mouth as she gagged. Mater's eyes went wide as he pointed down the hall. Sally mouthed 'thanks' as she took off. Mater slumped back down in his spot. He did somehow feel slightly better but the thoughts of Lightning kept on returning. Mater really hated being left alone in these situations, he felt lonely and helpless. He glanced at the clock, hoping that the rest of the gang would come back soon with Flo. This day already felt like it was lasting forever and it was barely 10:00 AM.

* * *

"Ok, you can do this. Be strong." Sally rinsed out her mouth while mumbling to herself. She had to stay strong. She couldn't wallow in pity at this time. She needed to be the strong one, and after seeing Mater break down, she couldn't imagine how any of the others were taking it. Sally left the restroom still feeling nauseous and tired. She turned the corner and saw a glisten of purple paint on the other side of the hallway. Sally didn't know why but she was so relieved to find Ramone followed by Flo, Luigi, and Guido.

"Flo! You're here! Guys! I'm so glad you made it." Sally rushed to the front of the pack causing Ramone to chuckle a little. Even though Sally wasn't normally like this, he embraced her in a hug anyway.

"What do you mean you're glad we made it? We only went to the airport, Azul lírio. Well, with the exception of Flo." Ramone smiled and kissed Flo on her fender.

"I don't know, it was just a little lonely with just me and….Mater. Oh my gosh I completely forgot Mater was in the waiting room! I can't believe I just left him there!" Sally felt guilty enough that she lowered her body and drove back to the waiting room while everyone followed. She entered the room and began profusely apologizing to Mater. "I'm so sorry I was gone so long! I lost track of time and then I saw Ra-" Mater cut her off mid sentence by putting his tire up.

"What do ya mean? It's only been ten minutes since ya left. Why the freak out Miss Sally?" Mater watched as Luigi and Guido rolled in as well. Sally grimaced and sighed in distress.

"I don't know Mater, I just feel like crap right now. And now we're just sitting sheep waiting for Lightning to either finish surgery, or...you know... I mean, last I saw him he looked like he went through hell and then got spit back up." Sally didn't realize how heartless and casual she was sounding until Guido made a squeak and spoke something in Italian before quivering his lip.

"Guido says he doesn't like how you talk…..along with some other words that I shall not say" Luigi's heavy and snappy accent filled the room. Sally bit her lip and stayed silent before thinking out loud.

"Wait a second, where's Fillmore, Sarge and Mack? I haven't seen them since last night." Sally tried to look out the window that was on the opposite side of the room.

"We got caught up with the press. Also, it turns out Mack wasn't informed at all about Lightning's crash so by the time you went into the waiting room, we got a phone call from Mack asking us a bunch of questions and how Lightning was doing. We felt so bad that he wasn't able to come to this section of the hospital. So Mack is hanging around the area with I think Gale is her name, I'm not 100% sure though. Mack, her, Fillmore, and Sarge offered to be on paparazzi duty for the time being." Ramone explained. A doctor came through the door with a tired smile on his face. He was a nicely polished white 1985 Chevy Caprice.

"Well, I am happy to say that the engine transplant went very well for the most part with the exception of that hiccup at the beginning of the procedure of course. But we have now got everything under control and later today we'll work on getting his windshield repaired. We're hoping that his vision will be fully restored. We're now taking guests at this moment but you better hurry because we're only allowing one hour in order to get to Mr. McQueen's next surgery on time." His bright attitude and light tone allowed the townies to breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone looked at Sally expecting her to go back into the room but were somewhat shocked to see that she didn't go in. Instead, she looked at Mater.

"Mater, I want you to go in instead. You need it now more than I do, so go on and see him." Sally felt that someone else needed to see Lightning other than her, it would bring Mater comfort in a way.

"Y-you sure Miss Sally? I mean ah...well...he means a lot to ya." Mater's voice softened and his tow hook sagged down. Sally couldn't believe that he would have second thoughts about seeing Lightning.

"Yes," Even in a time like this, she couldn't help but giggle slightly, "I'm sure. I know how much you want to see him." Sally smiled widely.

"Holy shoot! Thanks Miss Sally!" Mater went to leave the waiting room and took one last glance at everyone. As soon as he entered the room, all happy feelings disintegrated. It was almost as if all the sunlight was being sucked away by an invisible vacuum somewhere. Lightning looked absolutely awful however, Mater was sure he looked a lot better than the first night he was taken into the hospital. He slowly drove in and placed himself out of the way of any machines. He made sure his tow hook was out of the way of anything that could get caught on it. Mater did not need another lantern and fire incident that set his rear on fire. Lightning still had bandages around his eyes and now had primer plastered on his fenders. Mater tried his best to put a smile on his face but found he couldn't move a muscle. He wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"Hi pal…...I'm guessing them pranks are gonna have tuh wait 'till later huh?" Mater attempted to lighten the mood that was in place. He hated seeing anyone like this, he wanted to cry again but felt too dull to wail. A few small tears left his windshield. He laughed awkwardly before continuing. "I don't even know what to say bud….fer once in my life heh." Mater sat in silence, staring at the body and accepting things as it is at the moment. "I'm really countin' on you to wake up. Cause I'd go and done become a goner if it weren't for ya. Ahhh shucks, now ya went and got me all sappy." Mater smiled as he finished. "Let me tell ya though, you better wake up fer Chryslermas cause it's like uhhh like four weeks away or somethin' and you can't miss Chryslermas, it's like the most important holiday. You know what, I'mma draw a picture for yea. My cousins always did say that pictures help 'n stuff."

Mater went to the opposite side of the room and grabbed some folder paper and a spare crayon he always carried around with him which of course was red. He clipped it onto his rim and started drawing, he didn't know what he was drawing but the crayon was already drawing lines on the paper. It ended up being a picture of himself and Lightning in front of Willy's Butte. Mater placed it on the little desk that was next to Lightning and smiled. He only had a couple minutes left before the doctors came back to take Lightning away so Mater decided to leave a little early. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his fenders. He took one last look at Lightning with his new white bandages and smiled softly, "I know you'll get better bud, just hang in there."

 **Yay! Another chapter done! and for those who don't know Spanish, Azul Lirio means blue lily. I recommend looking up some blue lilys cause they are extremely pretty! Hopefully I can get back into the groove of writting and get chapters out sooner.**


	15. Authors Note: Don't give up on me yet

**Ok! I know I've been dead for ages but please don't give up on me yet! I'm working on the new chapter right now. It's honestly been extremely difficult to find the time and motivation to come out with a new chapter but I'm trying. School has been insane and life is just crazy lol. I always say that I have a schedule but I never seem to follow it so I am probably going to toss the schedule out the window because it makes me lose motivation whenever I feel like a deadline was coming up. I am so sorry for having you guys wait so long but I will try my best to get another chapter our as soon as possible. Oh and btw I changed my name to Race the Derp**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me through this entire year! - Derp**


	16. Hiatus update

As hard as this is to say, What Do We Do Now is on hiatus until further notice...I still have a storu line for it but it's hard to find motivation. Plus even if i wanted to, I coulsnt write cause i got surgery on my arm recently so it's hard to type so sorry if there's spelling errors

I'm thinking of writing fkr more fandoms other than Cars so let's see how that goes

I hope you all understand and I want to thank all of you for the support you have given me and in order to become a better writer

Love ya guys! -Derp


End file.
